Come What May
by fall3n-ros3s
Summary: Mamoru is leaving for America for three years. Before he left, he promised Usagi that he will return for her. He sealed his vow with a ring. Usagi promised to wait for him until her dying day. And so she waited. 7 years later he returned, but not for her.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Prologue **

_"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."_

- Moulin Rouge

* * *

There he stood, a lone figure amongst the bustling crowd. His back was turned toward her, unaware that he was being watched. As she gazed upon his form, a single tear escaped her eyes. She quickly brushed it away and assumed a cheerful facade, a pretense that masked the sorrow within her heart.

"Mamo-chan."

He turned around and found himself face-to-face with the blond angel. She was a vision of loveliness: Her golden tresses fell elegantly past her waist, and the sunlight that filtered through the airport window cast a soft glow upon her figure, gracing her delicate features. And yet, something didn't seem right to him. The eyes that had always shone with so much joy and happiness were now dull and lifeless, replaced by sadness and grief. It broke his heart knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

"Usako-"he began.

"It's alright, Mamo," she interrupted him. "I know you told me that I didn't have to see you off, but I just had to. After all, I won't be seeing you for almost three years."

She gave him a reassuring smile, but somehow, it didn't quite reach her eyes. He knew that she was faking a happy countenance to be supportive of his decision.

Three months ago, Mamoru had received a letter of acceptance from the University of Pennsylvania in America to study at the Wharton school of business. For him, this was beyond his wildest dreams; he was half-way through his second year in college and was planning on becoming a business major. To have the opportunity to study at the top business school in America was the chance of a lifetime, and he wasted no time sending back his reply. The only downside of his decision was that he would have to leave Tokyo, his friends, and most importantly, Usagi behind. He would never forget the look on her face when he told her that he was leaving for America. Her eyes said it all: the hurt, the anger, the heartache, the sorrow. But she was supportive. She accepted his choice without question and stood by his side till the very end.

"Hey, three years isn't that bad," he said, trying to be optimistic. "We can still call and write to each other. Besides, I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes. "I know, but it's just going to be so hard, knowing that I won't be seeing you everyday," she replied. At the thought of this, the tears she had tried so hard to keep at bay fell freely down her face, betraying the hurt that she had sought to mask. Ashamed by her sudden sign of weakness, she roughly wiped the tears away in frustration.

"Damn it, I promised myself that I'd see you off with a smile today."

Mamoru looked at the woman he loved. Usagi was always so strong. It broke his heart to see her like this, so helpless and vulnerable. This wasn't the Usagi he knew. He longed for a glimpse of the girl he loved, a girl who has always carried a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. He pulled her into an embrace and held onto her tightly, as if trying to wipe away all her pain.

"You don't always have to be so brave, Usako. It's okay to cry," Mamoru muttered.

Usagi sighed and nodded. She wished that they could stay like this forever; being in Mamoru's arms made her feel safe.

"I have something for you, Usako," Mamoru said as he gently broke the embrace. He reached into his pocket and took out a small, velvet box. Inside was a silver ring set with pink stones and diamonds in the shape of two hearts entwined together.

Usagi gasped.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Ai shi teru, Usako," Mamoru said as he slide the ring unto her finger. "I promise, as soon as I'm done in America, I will return to you." He looked down at her, his eyes filled with love and adoration for the golden-hair girl before him.

For the first time in three months, Usagi smiled a genuine smile, a smile that made her twins pools of cerulean dance with happiness.

"And I'll wait for you, Mamo-chan, I'll wait until my dying day."

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? This is my first fanfic, so feedback would be good. I'm actually doing this for a class project, and I've always wanted to write a Sailor Moon fanfic, so I decided to hit two birds with one stone and post this on the site. I initially started using the Japanese names for Serena and Darien but decided against it b/c it will seem weird to my teacher when she reads it. When I have time, I will go back and change the names to Japanese.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Wow I got so many reviews for the prologue! Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Seven Years Later..._

Usagi woke with a start; her head was killing her. She glanced at her clock. 7:30 A.M. She groggily got out of bed and made her way her way toward the bathroom

"Today is going to be hell," she groaned.

"Talking to yourself again, Usagi? You know, if you keep doing that people at work are going to think you're mental," a voice said behind her.

"Whatever, Rei. Your coworkers aren't too fond of you right now either."

"Ah but only because I'm their boss, and all bosses are sadistic miscreants."

"Too true, too true," Usagi agreed.

-OoOoO-

"Why did you wake up so early? I usually have to drag you out of bed," Rei joked as she prepared breakfast for the two of them. She set a cup of coffee in front of Usagi, knowing that if Usagi didn't get her daily perk-me-up, she would most likely fall asleep standing up at work.

Usagi sighed, avoiding Rei's gaze. There was only one thing that could have woken her up at such an un-godly hour, but she didn't want to tell Rei and have her all worked up over such a trivial matter.

"It was nothing, I just had a bad dream," Usagi replied, still not looking at Rei.

Rei furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. "Don't insult my intelligence, Usagi. I've known you for ten years; I think I can tell when you're lying to me, so spill."

Usagi sighed again; there was no use lying to Rei – she knew her too well. After all, they weren't best friends for nothing.

"I had a dream about him… and that day… seven years ago…" Usagi whispered as her voice trailed off. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Now that she was thinking about it, every vivid detail about the dream came back to her, as if it had just happened yesterday.

Rei immediately regretted pestering Usagi. "Oh, Usagi, I'm so sorry," Rei said as she sat next to her friend.

"It's nothing, Rei, just let it go," Usagi replied, eager for the conversation to end.

"No, it's not nothing! Damn it, Usagi, if this is hurting you so much, do something about it. You're sitting here being the Queen of the Dumps while he's becoming the King of the World!" Rei snapped, annoyed by the blonde's unresponsive attitude.

Usagi looked at Rei, her eyes flashing with annoyance. She narrowed her sapphire orbs as she stared straight into Rei's amethyst ones. "Don't think that you know everything about me and that you can tell me what to do," Usagi said in a warning tone. "One, you don't know everything. Two, under no circumstance do I recall that I gave you permission to boss me around."

"Usagi, stop being such a drama queen. I'm not ordering you around; I'm merely giving you really good advice, so stop being so cynical." Rei rolled her eyes.

Usagi exploded. "GOSH DAMN IT REI, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PUSHING MY BUTTONS! It's like you don't have a life of your own and you're trying to micro-manage mine! So here's my advice to you: Get a life!"

"A little moody today, aren't we?" Rei replied nonchalantly, completely ignoring Usagi's outburst. "I'd get to work if I were you," Rei added after glancing at the clock. "You're already late. Don't you have a really important meeting today?"

Usagi looked at the clock. 8:40 A.M. Her meeting started at 8:30.

"SHOOT!" Usagi yelled as she dashed out of the door.

Rei laughed. She couldn't believe after all these years, after graduating from the top university in Japan, after becoming the assistant for the CEO of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, Usagi was still the same klutz that Rei had met in middle school. Some things just never change.

-OoOoO-

_Crap, crap, crap my boss is going to skin me alive, _Usagi thought as she frantically pushed the elevator button, willing it to go faster. The door finally opened and she stepped out, practically sprinting to the office in her black heels. She stopped before her boss's office and knocked on the door. She heard a grunt from the other side and assumed that was her cue to enter.

"Well, Odango. This has got to be a record for you," Usagi's boss said from his desk without taking his eyes away from the paper he was preoccupied with. "You've never managed to miss a whole meeting before, and one of the most important ones, at that. Now what's your excuse?"

"My car broke down," Usagi replied immediately, the lie easily slipping out of her.

"Your car broke down?" he questioned.

"We're going to get nowhere if you just repeat my statements," Usagi said in a bored voice as she began twirling her blonde strands with her fingers.

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Stop being a smart-ass, Usagi," he snapped. "Besides, if your car broke down, what is it doing sitting in the parking lot? Wouldn't it be in the auto-shop, getting fixed?"

Usagi stopped twirling her hair as she realized her mistake. _Darn, totally didn't see that coming_, she thought, mentally beating herself up.

"Fine. Rei and I had an argument and I lost track of time," she admitted, irritated with herself.

Usagi's boss smirked. "That's more like it. Letting that hothead of yours getting the better of you is a more believable story than your car breaking down."

Usagi bit back a retort as she knew that will only get her in further trouble. "So what did I miss?"

Her boss rolled his eyes. "Only the most important meeting this year, but, you know, it's no big deal, especially since you're one step away from being fired."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You can't do that. You know how much I need this job. Besides, you'll never find a replacement that's as good as I. Not to mention there won't be anyone to flirt with if I leave."

He looked up from the paper and gave her a steady gaze. "Odango, no matter how good you are or how much I may or may not flirt with you, I have a company to run, and if you can't perform your tasks, I will dismiss you."

Usagi searched his azure hues to detect a lie; there was none. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make the task any easier. _To hell with this, just grit your teeth and do it, Usagi, _she thought.

"I'm sorry, Seiya-sama," Usagi said as she bowed. "Please overlook my previous misshapes and allow me another chance." She cringed as the words left her mouth. _You're doing this for your job, you're doing this for your job, _she thought.

Seiya chuckled. He knew how much this must be killing Usagi, to admit that she was wrong and apologize, but at least she knew her place. Of course he would never fire her; she's his most valuable employee in the whole company. Ever since she came to work for Genji Corporation, the company's profits have kept soaring each year.

"The documents you've prepared for the meeting wouldn't have helped anyway," Seiya began. "Many things were altered."

Usagi raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? We're still going to carry out and sign the contract with them, right?"

"Well, there has been a slight change of plans on their part," Seiya replied. "Here, read this, I think it will alleviate a lot of the confusion." He threw the paper he had been previously reading to Usagi.

Usagi took one look at the paper and her blood went cold.

* * *

**AN: Muhahaha I left you on a cliffhanger! I know that Usagi's personality seems different from that of the Anime show's, but I'm so sick of her crybaby attitude. I can never write a story with that kind of character, so I decided to make her sharp and witty. As for Seiya, he will be a man throughout the whole story. In the show he turns female when he transforms and in the Manga, (s)he's a crossdresser. But since this is in the real world and because it's more convenient, Seiya will just be male.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Wow! So many reviews! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!! So the next part is up, due to popular demand. I've been getting many messages about posting longer chapters and such, but I honestly don't have the time, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Usagi stared at the paper in front of her. She stood there, frozen, in complete shock. Her body was numb; she couldn't think. Images flashed through her mind like lightning, merciless and incessant. The memories, those memories that she had tried to suppress, those memories that brought back so much agony and heartbreak broke free and flooded her senses.

-OoOoO-

_Flashback_

Usagi sat at her desk, pen held over the paper, pondering what to write next. She looked around her room for inspiration. In truth, she really had nothing to say. Her life was about as interesting as that of a pickle's.

"USAGI!"

Usagi groaned in annoyance. Having Rei get on her case was the last thing she needed at the moment. She pretended to not hear and resumed her writing.

"USAGI!" Rei yelled again, this time impatiently.

Usagi threw her pen down in frustration, thoroughly vexed by her friend's obnoxious attitude. How was she supposed to write a letter to Mamoru if Rei kept screaming her name every five seconds? Deciding to fight fire with fire, Usagi took a deep breath and screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Silence.

Glass shattered as their cat, Luna desperately ran for cover, thinking that a bomb had exploded.

Rei, however, wasn't bothered. Having lived with Usagi for two years, episodes like this occurred on a daily basis. "LOWER THE DECIBEL WILL YOU? COME OVER HERE, THERE'S MAIL FOR YOU!"

The blond grudgingly got up, knowing that there was no point in arguing; Rei got her way ninety-nine point nine-nine percent of the time.

"Wow, Rei. I got mail? Really? That's amazing! I mean, in my twenty years, I've never gotten mail before because the bills and letters I receive everyday totally aren't considered mail," Usagi said in a mocking, overexcited voice as she entered the living room. "Thank-you so much for calling me all the way down here just to show me my mail. Let's take a picture of it and then put it in a gold frame while we're at it," she finished, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rei looked at Usagi and rolled her eyes. "You'll be singing a different tune once I show you this," Rei grinned. She held out a letter addressed to Usagi. Usagi took one look at it and gasped; she would recognize that bold, messy scrawl anywhere.

"Give me that!" Usagi yelled, this time sounding genuinely excited.

Rei evaded her and held the letter up, just barely out of Usagi's grasp. Usagi jumped up and down like a delighted child trying to reach a tantalizing treat.

"Not so contemptuous now, are we, Usagi?" Rei mocked. "Well, since this letter isn't important-"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi whined.

Rei laughed. Usagi rarely called Rei by her honorific name; she must want the letter really badly.

"Fine, here," Rei relented as she handed Usagi the letter. "Just try not to drool all over it," she joked.

Usagi tore the letter open quickly and read it with hunger. She hadn't received mail from Mamoru for two solid months, and they rarely called each other these days – both of them were so busy. As she scanned the letter, however, her heart sank. Rei looked at her friend, her eyes clouded with worry as she watched Usagi's face change from one of elation to disappointment.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" Rei asked tentatively.

Usagi looked up. Her eyes were glassy as she tried to hold the tears in. "He's not coming back," she croaked.

"What?"

"Read this."

Rei took the letter from Usagi and read it. The further she read, the more her eyes narrowed, until it became two slits that could be blindfolded with floss. Her veins pulsed with anger. "That jerk. The nerve," she hissed.

-OoOoO-

Usagi lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her hands played with the ring that adorned her finger. She was drained, physically and emotionally. She absentmindedly reached for the phone, picked it up, and put it back down again, an action she had repeated countless times over the past few weeks.

"Usagi?"

Usagi closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping that Rei would be fooled.

"Usagi, I know you're not sleeping so stop pretending. You haven't slept in weeks," the raven-haired girl said.

"Rei, go away, I don't need this right now," Usagi whispered.

"Yes you do! All you've been doing for the past month was lie on your bed and cry! You're such a baby! Get you butt up and do something about it!" Rei reprimanded, hands on her hips.

Usagi didn't even bother to retaliate. She neither cared nor had the energy to.

Rei's eyes flared with anger. "Damn it, Usagi! You're such a coward! You can't even call your own boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend, Rei, ex," Usagi corrected.

"He never broke up with you," Rei argued.

"He basically implied it in the letter," Usagi countered.

"You'll never know until you call him. Just do it. What more is there to lose?"

"Everything."

_End Flashback_

-OoOoO-

"Usagi? Usagi?"

Usagi broke out of her trance-like state as she looked at her boss's worried face. She read the paper again and her eyes became watery, the tears blurring her vision.

"You alright, Usagi?" Seiya asked.

Usagi looked up and forced a smile. "I'm fine. I just have allergies," she lied.

Seiya nodded, believing her lie, for which Usagi was grateful. "So, what do you think?" Seiya asked, pointing at the paper.

Usagi hesitated before answering. She had to be careful to not give herself away. "It's a smart match," she said slowly. "I've heard many great things about Mr. Chiba, and he'd be a great asset to the company after we merge."

Seiya searched Usagi's deep blue orbs. "You're lying," he said finally.

"No I'm not," Usagi retaliated, a little too quickly.

Seiya looked at her with disbelief. "Usagi, if there's anything that's bothering you, tell me. We're a team, remember?"

Usagi looked away. She hated lying to her boss, but this time, she had to. If he knew…

"May I be excused?" Usagi asked, desperate to seek refuge in her own office.

Seiya sighed. "Fine," he agreed. "But take the paper with you. I want you to write an e-mail to the whole company and then come up with an analysis report on anything and everything you can find about Mr. Chiba."

Usagi wavered and opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "That sounds very manageable. I'll leave now," she said as she bowed. She turned and quickly left the room, her heels echoing through the corridors as she walked swiftly to her office. As she entered her workplace, she bolted the door behind her, made sure it was locked and collapsed on the floor, finally letting the wave of dejection wash over her.

* * *

**AN: I don't like this post very much because to me it lacks organization and description. This was hard for me to write, because I'm coming into the part where some of the more critical aspects of the plot are revealed. I'm having a lot of trouble deciding how I want to reveal this information, and I don't think I've done a very good job in this post. I think the flashback is kind of a letdown, especially since it follows such a dramatic lead-in. It gives the impression that Mamoru broke up with Usagi over some stupid, meaningless thing, which is completely not true. Can anyone guess what's so special about that piece of paper, or what it contains? Again, Thanks for the reviews! I'll update ASAP!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update. I've been really busy with finals and all the end of the term crap. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed - you guys rock! I know many of you would like longer chapters and for me to update more frequently, but I don't have the time. So may I ask you to please, please, please stop urging me to do so. Also, it would be great if someone can tell me how to edit my previous chapters once I've posted them – there were a few grammatical errors and details that I'd like to fix. This chapter is mostly flashbacks so don't get confused.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Usagi sat with the back against the door for who knew how long. All she knew was that she'll never be whole again. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to keep the heart that she'd laboriously mended from shattering again; she wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces a second time. She closed her eyes, finally succumbing to her memories, letting them take over her mind.

-OoOoO-

_Flashback_

Usagi stared at the phone. She dialed the number, hung up, then dialed the number again… and again. _Rei's right; I am a coward. _

Coward.

She hated that word. The thought of her being a coward made her feel weak and useless. Ever since she'd received that letter from Mamoru, she had been doing a lot of thinking. Thinking about the past, thinking about the present, and thinking about the future, once a place that held so much promise and comfort, now a desolate and barren land that held no hope, daunting and cold. Finally having made up her mind, she picked up the phone for the umpteenth time, dialed the number that her fingers were all-too-familiar with, and waited. _Maybe it was all a miscommunication,_ she told herself.

"Hello?" a deep, masculine voice answered.

Usagi's breath hitched; she hadn't heard that voice in months. Her heart began to beat faster. "Mamo-chan?" she said tentatively.

"Usako! Hey love, how are you?"

_He's acting as if nothing happened._ She thought, getting a little angry. "I'm … alright… I guess…"

"You're lying," Mamoru stated. "What's wrong?"

"What wrong?" Usagi said, getting angrier as the seconds passed by. "After months of not talking or writing to each other, my moron of a boyfriend finally sends me a letter. But is it a love letter? No! My idiot boyfriend sends me a letter telling me that he's going to be staying in America for the rest of his friggin life, without consulting me first! Now do you know what's wrong?"

"Usako… I'm sorry… I…" Mamoru began lamely.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?" Usagi screamed. "Damn right you better be sorry."

"Usako," Mamoru tried again, "let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain why you're not coming back? Explain why you broke your promise to me? Explain how you broke my heart?" Usagi shouted, angry tears cascading down her face.

"Usako, listen to me. I really do want to come back, honest. But it's Harvard, Usako, Harvard! Do you have any idea how important this is to me? I can't miss this golden opportunity!" Mamoru said in a rush, fearing that Usagi would start yelling at him again.

"Funny. If I remembered correctly, that was the same speech you gave me three and a half years ago, when you first decided to study in America," Usagi replied coolly.

"Yes, I know, but… Usako… you have to understand…"

"Understand what? How you haven't called me in three months? How you forgot my birthday? How you chose a stupid school over your girlfriend?" Usagi retorted. "I've waited three years for you, Mamoru, three years. Do you have any idea how I got through these three years? One day after another, I kept thinking, 'He'll come back for me'. Everyday before I went to bed, I would think of the promise you made, I would imagine that day when you came back. And now you send me a letter telling me you're going to stay in America for four more years, possibly longer? If I didn't know better, you don't care or love me anymore."

"That's not true," Mamoru said, sounding hurt, "and you know it; that ring on your hand proves it."

Usagi laughed bitterly. "Proves what? That you have enough money to buy your way into a girl's heart?"

The other end was silent.

"Usako… I…" Mamoru stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I… "

"No response? I thought so too. Face it, Mamoru Chiba, you don't love me anymore."

"No one, Usako. I love you, and only you," Mamoru whispered. "I'm sorry. I got carried away with my studies, especially with the MBA and all. I know I haven't called or written to you for months and that's unfair to you. But you have to understand how much Harvard means to me; it's the top graduate school for business in the world. I can't pass on that. Forgive me, love?"

"No." Usagi hissed, ready to explode again. "You liar. The University of Tokyo is just as good, and you know it. You also know that studying in Japan will give you a bigger advantage after you graduate. Don't lie to me, Mamoru, you've deceived me long enough with your 'forever and always' crap. I've waited for you long enough. If you don't have the guts to end this relationship, then I will: We're over."

_End flashback_

-OoOoO-

Usagi picked up the paper that lay beside her and focused on the picture. Tears immediately began falling, tainting her beautiful face. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, refusing the tears freedom. _I've lost too many tears over this; I'm not going to cry again. _After she'd broken up with Mamoru, she thought that would be the last she heard of him. She cried that whole night, and the day and night following the break-up. It seemed as if her heart were ripped from her body and then thrown and trampled carelessly on the ground. In her entire life, she'd never felt so weak, useless, unloved, and alone. The pain was beyond unbearable, the agony was torture; however, little did she know that the worst was yet to come.

-OoOoO-

_Flashback_ - _Two days after the break-up… _

"Usagi, come down and eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Usagi replied monotonously.

"Usagi, you have to eat!" Rei persisted.

"Go away."

"What the heck is wrong with you? You're the one who broke up with him so why are you being such a crybaby over this!?"

"Because, I still love him," she murmured. "Despite the fact that he doesn't seem to want me anymore, I will always love him."

"Honey, he's not worth your time, just let it go," Rei said, scolding Usagi. "It's a good thing you ended it when you did. If you'd went on, actually waited four more years for him…"

"Easy for you to say, 'Miss-I've-never-been-in-a-serious-relationship-before'," Usagi shot back.

Rei was about to reply but decided against it. "Come on, let's go somewhere! What you need is to get out of the house and do something that will take your mind off of your loser of an ex-boyfriend," she said instead.

Usagi didn't even bother to look at Rei. "No thanks, you go do something by yourself. I'm sure Makoto or Minako is available. Go hang out with them."

By now, Rei had used up every ounce of her patience, not that she had much to begin with when it came to the unyielding blond. She was about to scream at Usagi for being stubborn but realized that probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation. "Usagi Tsukino, you are going to get your butt out of that bed and you are going to come with me! That's an order!"

"Whatever, Rei. Since when do you control my life?" Usagi challenged, sticking her tongue out. Rei, however, ignored the comment and walked over to Usagi's closet and began to throw clothes onto the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Usagi demanded.

"You've got fifteen minutes. Get dressed and meet me in the living room; we're going out," Rei commanded.

"Sadistic miscreant."

"I heard that!"

-OoOoO-

"See, Usagi? I told you that was fun," Rei said as she took out the keys to the apartment. After Rei had managed to drag Usagi out of the apartment, they spent the rest of the day shopping, going to the spa, and just about everything else a girl would do on a girls' day out with their other friends Minako and Makoto.

"Yeah, who needs guys when you've got someone as cool as me," Minako chimed in, tossing her silver-blond hair over her shoulder jokingly for effect.

"Wow, my friends are so modest," Usagi replied sarcastically. "Anyway, it's not all fun and no pay. That shopping spree probably cost six months' worth of salary. I'm going to have to starve for the next half year."

"Oh, stop being so pessimistic," Minako said. "You've got some great deals and a killer new dress. Besides, the things you wear to your intern are so boring; at least you have variety now. And don't tell me you didn't have fun splurging, because I know you did."

Usagi sighed. There was no point in arguing with Minako; she was immutable when it came to finding a good side to everything. At times like this, it was nice to have someone who always had a sunny outlook on life; that's what Usagi needed right now. As she walked into the apartment, a honeyed, tantalizing scent greeted her. She looked around the living room, trying to detect the source of the smell.

"Do you guys smell that?" Rei asked, sniffing.

"Yeah," Minako agreed, mirroring Rei's actions. "It smells like… flowers."

Rei looked puzzled. "But we don't have flowers; I'm allergic to them." As if on cue, Rei immediately began to sneeze uncontrollably.

_Weird,_ Usagi thought. _It seems as if the smell is coming from one of the bedrooms. _As she walked toward the bedrooms, her suspicions were confirmed; the closer she got, the stronger the smell became. As she opened her bedroom door, the sight that greeted her made her gasp. Inside her room were hundreds among hundreds of blood red roses. They were everywhere: On the ground, on the bed, on the desk, on the vanity table, everywhere.

"Oh-my-gosh," Usagi stuttered, her hand over her heart. Behind her, Rei and Minako echoed Usagi's reaction as their eyes fell upon her room. Slowly Usagi walked into her room, making sure as to not trample over the roses. She came to her bed and picked up the single crimson rose - the darkest and most beautiful of them all - on her pillow. Attached to the rose was a note.

_My dearest Usako. _

_Do you remember how we first met? These roses are in memory of our first encounter. There are three hundred roses, one for each week that I've known and loved you. Multiply that by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you. I'm sorry about what happened. Please give me another chance; I can't let you go. I need you. I love you. You've become a part of me. Trying to forget you is like trying to remember what my life was like before I met you - it's beyond impossible. I'm going to fight for you. I've waited 19 years for you to come into my life, and I'm not going to let you slip away so easily. Find it in your heart to forgive me. Ai she turu._

_Forever and always, Mamoru. _

Usagi stood there and stared at the note. Her heart fluttered for the briefest moment before it took off erratically. Her head was spinning. She felt someone pry the note out of her hand but she just stood there, dazed. She was confused, to say the least. Her mind was flooded with questions: How did these roses manage to appear in her room? Who put it there? And what does it mean? Could it be… him? She dared not to think of that. What if this was someone's sick idea of a joke? But how could anyone know that they broke up? What's going on?

"Hey! Earth to Usagi! Anyone in there?" A voice said as a hand waved over Usagi's face. "Yo Usagi, wake up!"

Usagi broke out of her daze as someone gently shook her. "Huh?" She replied, somewhat stupidly.

"I said, this is so sweet! What were you on when you decided to break up with him?" Minako squealed. "Honestly, look at what he did for you! These roses must have been expensive - three hundred, wow."

Usagi stood there and absent-mindedly listened to Mina's gushing. She wished that they would leave her alone so she could actually think. She couldn't believe that Mamoru did this for her. Sure, he's a sweet guy, but never had he done something this romantic. And how had the roses even gotten in her room in the first place? Unless…_No, _she scolded herself. _To even think of that would be idealistic to the point of foolishness. _ Just as Usagi was about to tell her friends to shut up and leave her alone, the doorbell rang. She froze in shock. _No… it can't be… he wouldn't really come all the over here just to… _Her mind whirled. She felt lightheaded and then realized she'd forgotten to breathe. _Just calm down, _she told herself. Y_ou could be jumping to conclusions. _Though her mind was trying to be logical, her heart betrayed her inner thoughts. She wanted it to be him. She was almost sure that it was. The timing was just too perfect for it to be anyone else. The doorbell rang again, this time with more urgency, bringing Usagi to her senses. "I'll get it," Usagi told her friends, who were still gushing over the note. She quickly walked out of the room, each step bringing her closer to the door, closer to him. As she reached the door, all doubt evaporated. _It has to be him, _she convinced herself. Her hand reached for the doorknob and she closed her eyes for a minute, imaging him, on the other side of the door. She thought of his face, of that perfect, beautiful face with that smooth, strong jaw line, of his sheepish grin, and most importantly, of his penetrating dark blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, the eyes that held all the love he had for her. She thought her heart was going to burst. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open and gasped. The figure that greeted her was the last person she'd thought of showing up on her doorstep. Usagi staggered back as she stared into the bright blue orbs that she knew so well, the orbs that she'd last gazed into three years ago.

_Flashback to be continued…_

* * *

**AN: Muahahaha! I left you on a cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil, but you'll live. Also, if you didn't read the memo at the beginning of this post, you should; it's important.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

The long-awaited chapter four! Special thanks to MoonPrincessMagic for telling me how to edit my previous chapters. I fixed some errors and details on them.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Flashback continued_

Usagi gasped. She was shocked, to say the least. The person she faced was the last person she would expect to turn up unannounced on her doorstep, especially since she was the last person Usagi would be thinking of at the moment. Cold disappointment washed over her as she realized it wasn't him. However, the disappointment was quickly replaced by elation.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi squealed as she flung her arms around her friend. "Ami-chan, Ami-chan, Ami-chan!"

"Hey there, Usagi. Good to see you too," Ami managed to chock, as she was still being held in a rib-cracking hug by Usagi.

"When did you get here? How? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Usagi questioned in one breath, hugging Ami even tighter.

"Usagi, as much as it makes me happy to see that you are delighted that I'm back, lack of oxygen is becoming an issue," Ami wheezed.

Usagi immediately released her friend. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Oh how silly of me, come in, come in."

"What's all the racket about?" Rei asked as she and Minako came out of Usagi's room.

"Oh-my-gosh! Ami-chan!" Minako shrieked when she say Ami, jumping up and down like a child who had been told that Christmas had come early, and ran to hug her friend.

Rei's reaction was quite the opposite of Minako's. "Why are you here?" she asked stupidly, her large amethyst eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at Ami with her mouth hanging open.

Ami giggled. "It's good to see that my friends haven't changed a bit after all these years. Anyway, I just got here about two hours ago and I thought it would be fun to surprise you guys by showing up unannounced. I'm glad I did; your reactions were priceless, especially Rei's." Ami looked at Rei and saw that she still stood there with the same vacant expression on her face. Usagi and Minako both burst out laughing.

"So what brings you back?" Minako asked after she had settled down.

"I guess the main reason was because I felt a little homesick. I've missed Tokyo, and you guys," Ami shrugged as she took a seat on the couch.

"Awww I didn't know you missed me _that _much. But who can blame you? It's hard to go a day without someone as amazing as me in your life," Minako joked.

"Whatever, Minako. The only person who thinks that you're great is you, yourself, and your ego," Usagi scoffed as she poured drinks for everyone.

"Hey, what about Motoki?" Minako asked in all seriousness.

"Our theory still stands," Rei interjected. "Ah, the poor guy, he must have hit his head really badly when he was a kid to be going out with you – willingly," she finished with a sigh.

"Rei-chan, you're so mean!" Minako whined, letting her blond personality getting the best of her.

"Oh, you know you love me," Rei laughed as she winked at Minako.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Real mature, guys."

Rei and Minako stopped arguing immediately.

"Wow that's got to be a record," Ami commented. "They've never stopped this quickly before."

"Well, I've trained them well," Usagi replied. "Anyway," she continued, "you couldn't have just returned because you missed this place. Did you get a job here or what?"

"Sort of. After I finished my studying abroad in Germany, I went to grad school at Yale. While I was at Yale, I got internship offers from Tokyo, so I took it. I'm going to finish grad school at the University of Tokyo and work as well."

Her words were greeted by silence. Usagi, Minako, and Rei all stared at Ami as if she were a ghost.

"So let me get this straight. You graduated from Germany and managed to attend grad school – and not just any grad school, one of the best – in three years? Ami, how is it that you aren't famous?" Rei said in disbelief.

"Well," Ami began, blushing, but was interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it," Rei said. After a few seconds she came back with the phone in hand and held it toward Usagi. "It's for you."

Usagi took the phone from Rei. "Hello?"

"Hey love, it's me. Can we talk?"

Usagi's heart set of again. She would know that velvet voice anywhere, granted she thought she would never hear from him again. "What do you want?" she said with cold indifference, careful to not let any hint of emotion escape from her.

"Did you get the roses?"

Usagi caught her breath in her throat. Her heart rate doubled, which, in her state, was quite and accomplishment. _It **was** him, _she thought with happy relief. _But wait, what if this was just a set up? Don't let him off the hook yet. He's not going to be forgiven this easily_, she reminded herself. "If you're here to rub in the fact that you have enough money to flood my apartment with flowers, I'm not interested," she responded icily.

"Usako, don't be like this," he begged.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Only if you give me another chance," he shot back, unrelenting.

Usagi growled in frustration. Her happiness at discovering that the roses were from him evaporated as quickly as it had come. She wished that he would just back off. She was confused. She needed time to think, to sort out her thoughts, which was a jumbled mess at this point. "I can't trust you anymore," she stated simply.

"Damn it, Usagi. Why are you always so cynical?"

Usagi's temper, which was so close to the surface these days, reached its boiling point. "Why are you always the same arrogant jerk that I knew when I first met you? Why do you assume that you know everything about me? Why do you always jump to conclusions about everything that I say or do? You don't even know the surface of me yet, Mamoru Chiba." she countered. "If you called me just to throw insults my way, then this conversation is over. Good riddance."

"No, Usako. Wait I'm sorry –"

Usagi hung up before he could finish his sentence, immediately regretting her rash decision. _What have I done?_ She thought. _What if that was it? What if that was our second chance? _

_End Flashback. _

-OoOoO-

Usagi took a deep breath, got up from the ground, walked to her desk, and turned the computer on. Her walk down memory lane was enough for one day. _Might as well as start that analysis report Seiya asked me to write, _she thought. She stared at the blank screen, her fingers poised over the keys. In truth, she could write this whole report without any research. Of course, what she would write would not be what Seiya had asked for. _No one would appreciate the ugly truths that I could reveal about him. _

Two hours later, Usagi still sat in front of the computer and deleted yet another report she had conjured. She must have written close to thirty reports within the two-hour time span, but none of them were deemed well enough, truthful enough. She pounded her desk, frustrated by her lack of progress. Why was she, of all people assigned this task? Does Seiya have any idea how much this was killing her? _Of course not, _she thought, mentally slapping herself, _you never told him, baka. _She picked up the paper that Seiya had given her this morning and re-read the article, her eyes filled with disgust with every line she read. Had it really only been three hours ago that she was in the kitchen with Rei, having an argument over something stupid? It seemed so much longer. She sighed and put the paper down and closed her eyes, but no tears came. She was past the point where the tears could wash away all her pain and misery. She let her mind wander back to that day, that day when she agreed, that day when she made the biggest mistake of her life. How did it happen? She should have seen it coming, but she was blinded, blinded by an ailment known as love. But who was she to blame but herself? She was naive, she was young, and he - he was everything that a knight in shining armor should be. He hid his true nature well, hid it behind a deceptive mask of charm and charisma, and she fell for his tricks again. Hard. Why hadn't she learned the first time around that he wasn't to be trusted? He played his cards well. He said all the right things, did all the right things, and soon, she got tangled in his web of lies, forgave him, and fell for him all over again.

-OoOoO-

_Flashback_

Usagi sat on the couch and lazily flicked through the channels with the remote. Rei was out on a date and all her other friends either had night school, work, or, in short, a life. _Oh someone save me please; I'm dying of boredom_, she thought to no one in particular. As if a higher being were answering her prayers, the phone rang.

Usagi quickly got up and scrambled for the phone. "Hello?" she said, a little breathless.

"Hey love, how are you?" a deep, rich voice said from the other end.

"Mamo-chan!" she flushed. "I'm alright. Kind of bored."

Mamoru laughed. "Don't you have a term paper you need to finish? Have you done that yet?"

"I'll get around to that later. Beside, shouldn't you be working on that project of yours? Isn't that due tomorrow?" Usagi retaliated.

"Yeah," Mamoru sighed. "Damn those Harvard professors. Anyway, I have something to ask you, love."

"Yeah?" Usagi replied, not really paying attention as her favorite show was on.

"Well, before I ask, promise that you'll give me an answer and not just freak out and hang up," Mamoru said, sounding nervous.

"Sure," Usagi said absentmindedly, still focused on the show.

Mamoru took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Willyoumarryme?"

_Flashback to be continued…_

* * *

**AN: Hahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Well, not really. I bet most of you thought that the person on the other side of the door was Mamoru! Yes, I actually considered making it Mamoru, but changed my mind at the last minute. I'm sorry; I know that the beginning of this post was probably the most anti-climatic thing ever. I'm also really sorry that this post is really short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I know you're all probably used to reading long, lengthy posts and stuff so I apologize if I'm frustrating some of you with my short posts.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

Hey everyone! I finally got another post up! Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! Wow you guys are insightful – a lot of you caught some details in the story that was vague and confusing that I would otherwise not have noticed; thanks for doing that. Also, many of the questions you guys posed made me think about how I'm going to develop the story. I originally planned to make this up as I go, but you guys raised some really good points that really got me thinking. I'm a little sheepish that you guys caught some of the bigger plot mistakes I've made thanks to those who told me how to edit my chapters – I really appreciate it! Well, I've ranted long enough, on with the story.

**_If you skipped the big memo above, I strongly encourage you to read this part (reading the memo would be nice too): _**When Mamoru asked Usagi to marry him, it took place a year after they made up due to the break-up. (In the previous chapter, Usagi mentioned how Mamoru won her heart over again) So, four years has passed since Usagi and Mamoru last saw each other. Usagi is twenty-one, Mamoru twenty-three. Mamoru plans to return in a year, after he graduates, so they should have seen each other after five years. Also, I know a proposal over the phone isn't that romantic, but just bear with me.

*One more thing: **This whole chapter is going to be one long flashback, so don't get confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Flashback continued…_

Usagi chocked on her spit and nearly fell off the couch. She couldn't believe what he had just said, the question he had just posed. This had to be a miscommunication.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Usagi asked, not daring to believe her ears.

"I said, will-you-marry-me?" Mamoru replied in a steady voice.

Usagi just sat there, stunned. She must have sat there for a good five minutes until Mamoru broke the silence.

"Um, you still there, love?"

"Did you… ask… but – marry… what?" Usagi stuttered in broken fragments.

"Yes?" Mamoru responded, uncertain of how to answer the question.

Usagi laughed. That probably wasn't the best way to react, but she didn't know any other way to respond. "Oh Mamo-chan, what a way to propose!"

"I know this is kind of out of the blue and uncalled for, but I've been thinking about this for days. I love you so much, Usako, and I want to prove that to you. I want you to know that what we have isn't some sort of meaningless fling, that you haven't been waiting five years for me for nothing. I've promised you that I'll come back next year, and I intend to keep that promise – I don't want to lose you again. So how about it, love? Will you be my wife?"

Usagi sat there and listened to Mamoru pour his heart out to her. Tear cascaded down her face like a waterfall, and this time, she didn't bother to stem the flow. No – these, for once, were tears of happiness. "Oh Mamo – I – Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, hardly believing what she was saying.

"Ai shi teru, Usako," Mamoru whispered. "I'll give you a real proposal when I return, you can count on that."

-OoOoO-

_One year later (still flashback)…_

Usagi sat down with a bowel of cereal in front of her and turned on the T.V, looking for a good show. Unfortunately, few entertainment channels were aired at the crack of dawn, so she opted for the news instead.

Rei groggily walked into the room and did a double-take when she saw Usagi already up, eating cereal in her pajamas. "Who are you? What have you done to Usagi?"

"Good morning to you too, Rei," Usagi replied.

"Why are you up so early? This isn't natural," Rei said, half joking, half serious.

"I have a job interview today," Usagi responded, taking another bite of cereal.

"WHAT? And you never told me?"

"You never asked."

"Usagi, seriously, you're so annoying sometimes."

"Rei, seriously, you're so nosy sometimes," Usagi mocked.

"Touché."

"Hey, you wanna go make some miso soup for me?" Usagi asked.

"You insult and then expect me to do a favor for you?" Rei said disbelievingly. "You're impossible sometimes."

Usagi looked at Rei. "On the contrary, I didn't insult you – I merely outwitted you – there is a difference, you know," Usagi finished with a smirk.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only because you have an interview today. Don't get too comfortable with this, princess."

"Thank-you, oh humble servant," Usagi replied, playing along.

-OoOoO-

Rei came out of the kitchen with a bowel of miso soup in her hands. "Your miso soup is served, your majesty," Rei said as she set the soup in front of Usagi and did a dramatic bow. Hearing no response from her friend, Rei looked up and saw Usagi sitting there, sobbing silently.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Rei asked, her face etched with concern.

Usagi merely shook her head and sobbed louder, her body shaking.

"Usagi! Tell me, damn it," Rei urged impatiently, letting her worry for the blond get the best of her short temper.

"Turn on the T.V," Usagi whimpered inaudibly through her sobs.

Rei did as she was told. What she saw totally blew her away.

_"This is __Tokyo__Japan__ reporting breaking news. Photos of Kaioh Michiru, twenty-four year old daughter of Kaioh Masaru, world renowned business commandant of Techno World, was seen in public with whom we believe is her new love interest. Inside sources have said that they've been dating for several months now and are 'very much in love'. The identity of the said love interest is most likely __Chiba__ Mamoru, graduate student at the __University__ of __Harvard__ in __America__. An anonymous source has sent photos –"_

Rei had heard enough. Disgusted, she turned the T.V off and threw the remote on the ground. "That son-of-a-bitch no good bastard! If I ever even see a glimpse of his sorry face, I'm going to deform him so badly that hell itself will throw him out," she seethed. After taking a few deep breathes to calm herself, she turned to her friend.

"Oh Usagi, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Rei said as she hugged the blond. She knew there were no words right now that could even bring a bit of comfort to Usagi, so she just held her friend and let Usagi sob her heart out onto her shoulder, the only piece of consolation that she could offer. "I'm here for you, and so are Ami, Minako and Makoto. We'll pull through this together, I promise," Rei murmured. Usagi cried even harder. "Rei… I don't – why – but he – I can't –" Usagi cried hysterically. "He told me he loved me, damn it! HE LOVED ME! He meant it. I know he did. All the things he said, what he did, that was real. That wasn't him on the screen, they're lying to me! LYING!" she screamed, pounding her firsts on Rei. Rei hugged Usagi tighter, ignoring the sharp pains that Usagi delivered. "Usagi, shhh. Calm down, alright? You're in shock. I'm going to give you some sleeping pills, and you're just going to sleep, okay? Just a long, dreamless sleep."

-OoOoO-

"So she's been sleeping since?" Makoto questioned, taking a seat on the couch. As soon as Usagi was put to sleep, Rei called her three friends to inform them of the situation. They all dashed over to Rei's apartment.

"Yea," Rei replied, rubbing her temples. "She woke up once to eat and relieve herself and then she went right back to sleep. I'm so worried."

"We all are," Ami said. She took Rei's hand and squeezed it. "I know this has to be the hardest on you, Rei-chan. But we're here for you, alright? We'll all pull through this together; you don't have to work alone."

"Thanks Ami-chan," Rei said, giving the bluenette a small smile.

"What I don't understand is," Minako said, speaking for the first time, "why Mamoru proposed to Usagi if he weren't serious. I know I'm playing devil's advocate, but is just doesn't make sense – he's crazy about Usagi."

"Well people change," Rei snapped. "Stop being such a damn idealist, Mina. Not everything has to have a happily ever after. Just because your world is perfect right now doesn't mean everyone else's is."

"I was just offering a suggestion," Minako said, hurt. "I was never denying the hard evidence. I just don't want to see Usagi get hurt – if there were anyway this weren't true-"

"Well, unfortunately for you, it is true, little-miss-airhead," Rei interrupted. "It's called the real world – get used to it."

Minako's baby blue eyes flashed with anger. "If I didn't know any better, you _want_ this to happen. You want to see Usagi get hurt, don't you? Why else would you put down my comments? I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ were Michiru, Hino," Minako spat.

"Minako!" Ami scolded.

Makoto sat there watching Minako. In all their years of knowing one another, Makoto had only seen her best friend truly angry on two occasions. Minako was usually so bubbly and happy-go-lucky. To see her like this unnerved Makoto.

"Kisama! Take that back! You have no credibility to say that. You don't even care about Usagi half as much as the rest of us. You're only here so that you can get some juicy gossip to share at school and work!" Rei retorted, fire raging in her amethyst eyes.

"Guys, that's enough!" Ami shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. We're all here to help Usagi, not to argue about who cares about her more or what not. We all care about her, or else we wouldn't be here. So both of you better shut up and act civil toward one another, do I make myself clear?" she finished sternly.

Rei and Minako immediately stopped arguing and nodded. Ami never raised her voice. To see her being something other than her soft-spoken nature was, well, scary.

"Usagi is reliving her parents' history – this is exactly what happened between her mother and father," Makoto spoke.

"Minus the part that her father cheated on her mother _after_ they were married," Rei corrected.

"This must be twice as painful for her," Minako added.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Rei said, rolling her eyes.

Minako bit back a retort. "So who exactly is this Michiru girl?" she said instead.

Rei, Ami, and Makoto looked at her disbelievingly.

"You don't know who she is? You, Minako, ultimate celebrity gossip expert?" Makoto said, her eyes bulging out of her head.

Minako shook her head. "Never heard of her."

"Well, that's really not a surprise," Ami interjected. "Michiru Kaioh isn't the type of celebrity that Minako, ahem, takes an interest in."

"Meaning she's not the low-life party animals that Minako usually keeps an eye on," Rei added rudely, still vexed by their argument.

"Anyway," Minako said, choosing to ignore Rei, "who is she, Ami?"

"Michiru Kaioh is the daughter of the famous businessman Masaru Kaioh," Ami answered. "She is somewhat of a watered down version of the American celebrity Paris Hilton, daughter of the owner of the Hilton hotels. I'm sure you're familiar with her?"

Minako nodded.

"Well," Ami continued, "like Paris, Michiru is famous for having a rich father and for what she does, but it's nothing like Paris' antics. She also attends Harvard, where she met Mamoru, I assume. She's well known in Japan for her amazing talent in the arts – music and painting. She's also nothing short of brilliant, having already written and published several books on philosophy and literature. Did I also mention she's drop dead gorgeous?"

"So, in short, she's practically perfect?" Minako interrupted.

"You could say that," Ami agreed.

"Well, I can see why Mamoru would fall for her. A girl who is smart, beautiful, and talented. What kind of guy wouldn't want someone like that?" Minako said to no one in particular. "I mean, Mamoru may be a good guy, but guys will be guys, and even the best of them can't resist something like that. Not to say Usagi isn't great or anything, but compared to Michiru, no offense, but she doesn't stand a chance. You guys aren't mad at me for saying that, are you?" Minako added as an afterthought, looking at Rei fearfully.

"For once, I have to agree with you, Mina," Rei conceded. "But that still doesn't give that jerk the right to trample all over Usagi's heart. The nerve!"

-OoOoO-

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Rei asked as she carried a tray of food into Usagi's room.

Usagi looked up, phone held in her hand. "I'm calling him Rei," Usagi croaked. "I want to hear it from his own lips that what I've been seeing on the news is true."

Rei sighed. "Usagi, let it go. How can you still deny the evidence? It's all over the news. Just take my advice for once and forget about him, alright?"

Rei immediately regretted what she said when Usagi looked at her, her heart in her eyes. "Forget him? Forget him? Forgetting him would be like asking you to remember someone you've never met – it's impossible. I love him, Rei. Don't you understand? He was going to marry me, MARRY ME!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. What good has that jerk done for you besides make you cry?" Rei challenged.

"Everything," Usagi whispered. "He opened my heart, was my biggest comfort during my darkest time. He gave me back my future." Usagi looked straight at Rei, her sapphire orbs filled with a lucid conviction. "He taught me how to go on living. He taught me how to laugh again. The pain of my father's betrayal and my mother's death would have been unbearable without him by my side. When I was with him, I wanted nothing more than to live forever and ever, to stay by his side. I felt safe. Even when we first met, back when we hated each other, I knew deep in my heart that this was the guy for me. He was my knight in shining armor, my prince charming. He was different. Rei, I just can't believe that he would do this to me. All the things he said, what we had, it was real. I have to know, Rei, I have to know," Usagi finished, her voice filled with an urgent desperation.

"Usagi, I," Rei stuttered, at a complete loss of words.

"Please, let me make this one phone call," Usagi said.

Rei nodded. "I'll be in my room if you wanna talk," she said, walking out the door.

Usagi waited until Rei closed the door. She shakily picked up the phone and dialed the all-too-familiar number with trembling fingers. She blew out a breath as she pressed the 'talk' button and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Usagi said, her voice quivering. He sounded exactly the same, his voice still rich and smooth as silk.

"Oh. Who's this?"

Usagi halted. _He forgot about me already! _"It's me, Usagi."

"Sorry, who?"

"Usagi," she repeated firmly.

"Um, I think you have the wrong number here," Mamoru replied.

Usagi snapped. "Stop playing dumb games with me, Mamoru. There's no need to dodge me. I've already seen the news. I know you're dating someone else. I just thought you'd at least have the decency to break the engagement first"

"Okay, whoever you are, there was never an 'us'. There was only Michiru. I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I don't know what's going through your head but you should consider seeing a therapist if you solicit random guys and tell them that you're engaged to them."

"Oh, so I'm mental now, am I?" Usagi screamed. "Fine, if I'm so mental then explain what was going through your head when you decided to ditch me and go for your Michiru! And when I call you for an explanation, you pretend that you don't know me!"

"Oh, that's easy," Mamoru sneered. "Should I go for the crazy, possessive lunatic or Michiru? As I said before, there was never an 'us' and there never will be. Hell, I don't even know where you got the crazy idea that I loved you. You complain about how I never broke up with you? Well, allow me to redeem myself: We're done. There. I dumped you, happy now? And do me a favor and don't ever call back? I don't have time to deal with people like you."

Usagi sat there as the line went dead. She couldn't breath. She suddenly dropped the phone, as if it had burned her and let out an anguished wail.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**AN: I'm guessing most of you want to cause Mamoru excruciating pain right now – be my guest. That will be the end of the flashbacks (I think). The rest of the story will take time in the present. Also, some of you questioned why Usagi got really pissed at Mamoru in the previous chapters for wanting to stay in America**** longer and well, I gave the answer in this chapter: b/c of Usagi's parents' history, Usagi herself tends to distrust men. ****Also, I'm not going to be updating as frequently b/c I originally started this story for my writing class project and now that the class is over, I'm going to write this story as a side thing, so expect updates about once ever one to two weeks. As always, reviews please! **

* * *


	7. Timeline

Hey everyone!

A lot of you seem unclear on the timeline and flashbacks that's been going on and I apologize. Looking back I realized the storyline isn't that easy to follow. MissKatherine has asked me to set up a timeline and explain the events and what age Usagi and Mamoru were when it took place and I thought, why not just post it up so everyone can benefit? So, below is a backbone of what's been happening in the flashbacks.

Usagi was 17 and Mamoru 19 when Mamoru left for America.

Mamoru was supposed to return in three years, after he had finished undergrad school.

The flashback in which Mamoru wrote the letter to Usagi telling her that he won't be returning took place when Usagi was 20 and Mamoru 22. Mamoru was originally going to return that year, but decided not to b/c he got a letter of acceptance for grad school from Harvard. Usagi then broke up w/ Mamoru, but they soon made up. Three years had passed.

When Mamoru proposed to Usagi, it was a year after the fight. Mamoru was 23 and Usagi 21. Four years had passed.

When Usagi saw the news about Mamoru and Michiru, it was a year after the proposal. Mamoru was supposed to return to Japan that year b/c he'll be done w/ grad school. Mamoru was 24 and Usagi 22. Five years had passed.

Now, the story takes place in the present, two years after Usagi found out about Mamoru and Michiru and when Mamoru left Usagi. Usagi is 24 and Mamoru 26. Usagi had also finished grad school by now. All the conversation with Seiya and what Usagi saw in the paper are all in the present as well.

A total of seven years has passed since they had last seen each other.

I hope that helps.

Feel free to ask me questions if it's still unclear.

Also, some of you are asking me if Mamoru's been brainwashed and if the Scouts' enemies are the reason for Mamoru's behavior, and the answer is no. There will be no Sailor Scouts or superpowers in this story. Totally real world. How Mamoru is acting right now is completely on his own free will, no outside intervention involved.

**One more thing. I'm thinking of _maybe _changing my title to "Perfect Strangers" b/c it suits the story better. I'll probably be changing it after three to four more chapters. Just a heads up. Tell me what you think.  
**


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

Hey everybody! I FINALLY updated! I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating for SO LONG. Hopefully some of my readers are still out there, keeping an eye on this story. I can't apologize enough for not writing sooner but I've been so busy w/ schoolwork and AP and standardized tests that I completely neglected this series. And, of course, with summer here, writing was the last thing that came to my mind. But I opened this file the other day and read through this story again and began to just write. So, as a treat, I've made this chapter longer than my usual posts. But that will probably mean that the next post will be in a while. Also, I've done quite a bit of editing on my previous posts, so if you've forgotten how the story went, go read it again. It's a lot less confusing now w/ the switch from the flashbacks to the present. Enjoy!

*One more thing... Haruka (Amora) will be introduced this chapter, and I've decided to make her a him b/c in my mind, she's always been a guy.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Usagi read the report again. After close to thirty drafts, she finally decided that this one was good enough, or as good as it gets when it's a report full of lies. Satisfied with what she had written, she pressed the "print" button. While she waited for the document to print, she spared a glance at the paper Seiya had given her. She picked it up and examined the image closely. _He hasn't changed a bit,_she thought. He was exactly as she had remembered him: tall, dark, and undeniably sexy, with black hair that fell elegantly over mysterious cobalt blue eyes. She turned her attention to the woman beside him. Her looks were those that could rival Mamoru's. With her delicate features, dark, turquoise, wavy hair that ran past her shoulders and stunning cyan orbs, it's no wonder that Mamoru was enticed by her._Any man would be crazy not to be,_Usagi thought bitterly. She tore her eyes from the photo and shifted her focus to the headline. It announced the couple's engagement. The article below went on to reveal that after their marriage, Mamoru would take over Techno World while Masaru Kaioh went into retirement. _This should make national news,_Usagi added as an afterthought.

-OoOoO-

"You wanted to see me?" Usagi said, stepping into her boss's office.

Seiya looked up from work. "Are you alright, Odango?"

Usagi blinked in surprise. "Huh?" she replied stupidly, completely caught off guard by the question posed.

"I asked if you're alright," Seiya repeated.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Usagi snapped, getting annoyed. "I think I'm capable of knowing how I feel. If you called me in here to play doctor, then I'm leaving." She turned around and walked to the door.

"You may want to know that I'm not pleased with your analysis report," Seiya said, stopping Usagi in her tracks.

"What?" Usagi said, not believing her ears. In her two years of working for this company, she has never produced anything short of excellent.

Seiya fixed Usagi with a steady gaze. "This report, it completely lacks character."

"Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware when I took this post that I had to make everything I wrote interesting. I was under the impression that I'm working for a business corporation, not some stupid literary agency," Usagi shot back. _What the heck does he want?_

What Seiya said next rooted Usagi to the spot. "Odango, go home."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, go home."

"Are you dismissing me?" Usagi asked, fearing the worst.

"No. I'm just telling you to go home. You need a break."

"Why should I?" Usagi challenged, her arms crossed.

"You're not yourself today," Seiya replied simply.

"And you would know because?"

"You're being difficult."

"You tell me that every other day," Usagi retorted, rolling her eyes.

"But you're extra difficult today," Seiya amended. "You've been abnormal since this morning, after I've showed you that newspaper. You didn't show up at the café for lunch, when you're usually eating the whole deli line; it took you three times as long to write up that report, and it wasn't even half as good as others you've written. Your writing is usually smooth and concise; this one seemed as if you just took a bunch of crap from the internet and jammed it all together into a big, long blob. Clearly something is bothering you. I've already asked you to tell me what's wrong, but if you choose not to confide in me, then I won't force you; however, if you're not going to be efficient at work, you might as well as take the day off," he finished.

"What if I don't want to?" Usagi said, deciding to be stubborn.

Seiya gazed at her sternly. "Odango, you're one of the best things that have ever happened to this company. Because of you, we're merging with Techno World, one of the most powerful companies on the globe. Masaru Kaioh and Mamoru Chiba are flying over to Japan in two months to sign the contract – I want everything to be perfect. That means I need you at your best, which clearly isn't where you're at right now. Go home, take a couple of days off, and then come back."

Usagi looked at Seiya. Although Seiya tried to make the motives behind his action seem strictly professional, Usagi knew he told her to go home because a part of him cared about her, as much as he tried to deny it. She was touched by this bit of affection.

"Arigato, Seiya-sama," Usagi whispered, bowing. She walked out the door, leaving a stunned Seiya behind.

_What just happened?_Both of them thought.

-OoOoO-

Usagi stirred her coffee absentmindedly. She looked around the café and saw that she was the only sitting alone. Everybody else was chatting animatedly with the person sitting across from them. Usagi sighed and took a sip of her coffee. She didn't feel like going home – not yet.

"Hey there dumpling head, why the long face?"

Usagi looked up and gazed into a pair of amber eyes. "Haruka!" Usagi laughed. "That nickname doesn't work if I don't have two dumplings sitting on my head." That much was true; Usagi had stopped wearing her hair in that fashion long ago. Now, her hair fell loosely down her back in soft, elegant curls.

"I guess old habits just die hard," Haruka replied good-naturedly. "Mind if I join you? Or are you waiting for someone?"

Usagi gestured to the seat across from her. "Be my guest."

Haruka took a seat and a waitress came over and took his order. "So tell me, what's been going on with you? I haven't heard from you in a while now."

Usagi shrugged and stirred her coffee a few more times. "Nothing much. My life's been consumed by work. If I keep it up for a few more months, I don't think I'll be capable of socializing with people anymore," she joked.

Haruka laughed. "You? Becoming incapable of socializing with people? Don't worry – you're the last person that I would think of as being socially inept. I, on the other hand," he trailed off, shaking his head in mock tragedy.

Usagi stared at him doubtfully, eyebrow raised in question. "You're kidding, right? You're basically a chick magnet." That much was true. With his straw-colored hair and golden amber eyes, girls would trip over their feet and drool wherever Haruka went. To say that he's handsome or sexy would be erroneous. Usagi had always thought of him as … beautiful, though never in the feminine sense. His facial structure didn't posses the usual manly ruggedness. It's round and pointed rather than square and jagged. His bright eyes are encircled by a thick set of dark lashes, further bringing the color of his eyes, something any girl would die for. His nose is small and pointed, with an aristocratic feel about it. His lips are thin and long, completing the image of perfection. Yes, beautiful was definitely the right word to describe Haruka.

Haruka laughed again. Even his laughter was light, almost musical. "Chick magnet. Really? Do I even dazzle you?" he asked with a wink.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You wish." Though she would never admit it out loud, she did have a crush on Haruka when she first met him seven years ago, a little while before she and Mamoru started dating. Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. What was wrong with her today? She'd thought about him more than the past half year put together.

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked, his brows furrowed in concern. "You seem kinda distant today."

"I'm fine," Usagi insisted, trying to smile. "I guess I'm just stressed because of work. We have to prepare for this big event and my boss has us all working like crazy"

"That's only half the reason," Haruka stated, tilting his head to the side, as if trying to solve a puzzle. "There's more than you're letting on. Usagi, it's fine if you have something on your mind that you don't want to talk about. You don't have lie to me – I won't push you for information you don't want to provide."

Usagi sighed. That was one of the many great things about Haruka – he doesn't pry – he's there to listen. "I've been thinking about the past a lot lately; and the future. I don't know, I'm just feeling a little uncertain about my life, like something major is going to happen that will change my life forever." Usagi paused and laughed. "Wow that sounded way cheesy!"

Haruka eyed her shrewdly. Usagi always hides more than she's letting on. She puts on a mask of happiness because she hates it when people can see her hurting. Her once bright and cheerful eyes now have a hardened edge to them, like she's trying to keep all her wounds at bay. But once in awhile she loses her composure, and in that one moment of weakness her carefully guarded emotions slip. It was these momentarily lapses that Haruka could read her like an open book, and he could only see all too clearly what was bothering her now. "Is this a reaction to today's headline news?"

Usagi stared at her, dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I couldn't see what's on your mind after seven years of knowing you."

"Wow, you're so good at seeing through me that it's creepy. Even Rei sometimes can't tell what I'm thinking. You know, I've always wondered the reason you're so attuned with other people's feelings is because you can secretly read their thoughts," she finished half-jokingly.

Haruka shook his head. "No, I can't understand everyone. I'm merely very familiar with your thoughts because we're so alike in so many ways."

"You and I alike? Oh please, we couldn't be more opposite if we tried," Usagi snorted.

"Oh we're more identical than you may know."

"Being mysterious now, are we? Is this a new trick to lure in the ladies?" Usagi teased.

"One of the many that I've got up my sleeves," Haruka replied sarcastically.

"But seriously, how are we alike? – Besides the fact that we're both extremely good looking."

"Really Usagi, do you always have to ruin a serious conversation?" Haruka laughed. "To answer your question, I'm merely saying that we're both very introverted. I know how to read your face because it's very much like mine – we both hide our true feelings, afraid to let them show."

"Hmmmm," Usagi considered, taking another sip of her coffee. "You're right – almost. I do have some past secrets that I don't like to share – I mean, who doesn't? But I always say what's on my mind and act on impulse. You should know that."

"Yes I do," Haruka chuckled. "But you're always so guarded. You're scared to let anyone get close to you since, well, you know," he finished awkwardly.

Usagi looked down. "Wow you're good. I thought I've got everybody fooled. Well, what about you? What deep dark secrets have you been hiding?"

Haruka hesitated for the briefest second.

"It's alright if you don't tell – I didn't mean to pry," she amended.

"No, it's fine. Human curiosity. I'm just afraid that next to your secrets, mine will seem trivial," he replied.

Usagi studied him carefully. Was it just her, or did Haruka suddenly seem a bit tense? She wanted further question this "deep dark secret" of his but felt that it would intrude upon his privacy. He always respected her decision not to confide in him; it was common courtesy to return the favor. Biting down on her burning curiosity, she said, "If you say so."

Haraku stared at her, momentarily stunned. "You mean you're not going to ask me a million questions and pry until I finally break down and tell you? What has this world come to?" he cried mockingly.

"Ha, ha. Real funny." Usagi rolled eyes. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm no longer the annoying seventeen-year-old girl I was when you first met me. It's called growing up – you should try it sometime."

"I guess you're not," Haruka agreed, eyeing her with a thoughtful expression, completely ignoring the insult.

"Yea, the real world does that to you."

"And you're more bitter than you used to be too," he observed.

"Thanks. I guess that makes me an old lady now," Usagi retorted.

It was Haruka's turn to snort. "I guess you are. You know, I quite like your sarcastic side; I find it quite endearing."

"I'm glad you find so much amusement from my life."

"See what I mean?" he said, smiling.

Usagi met his eyes and froze. Although she felt absolutely no attraction to him, having Haruka unleash the full force of his eyes on her still made her stop breathing. Though they weren't as mind-numbing as…. _his…_eyes, the rich golden hues were still something that would make any girl go weak in the knees. _Stop it! Mustn't think like that! What's wrong with me today?_She scolded herself.

"Usagi? Usagi?"

"Huh?" she said dumbly, breaking out of her reverie.

"I thought you were going to choke. You got all red in the face and your eyes became dazed. I asked if you'd like a ride home, rather than taking the cab?"

"I'd rather like to keep the full use of both my legs, if you don't mind."

"Aw come on," he pouted. "I'm no _that bad_ of a driver. Besides, I didn't ride my motorcycle, if that's what you're concerned about. I drove the convertible today."

"Yes, because anyone who considers ninety-miles-per-hour a safe speed is no harm to themselves or anyone around them," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. You're not as quiet as you think you are."

"Whatever. Drive me home, but if I lose a limb in the process, I'm going to be in your responsibility for the rest of your life."

"That is quite a lot to think about. You know, I'm not so sure anymore. I wouldn't want to take care of a dumpling head for the rest of my life." He paused and thought it over dramatically.

Usagi hit him on the arm. "Jerk."

-OoOoO-

Haruka was quiet for most of the ride, lost in deep thought. That didn't bother Usagi much, as she's got quite a plateful at the moment as well, such as how she's going to face Rei tonight. She could just imagine her best friend's expression: disbelief and chagrin as she read today's news. Usagi cringed at the thought. Rei wasn't going to let this go, especially since the delicate subject was brought up this morning. Was it only this morning? It seemed an eternity ago. The car jerked to a stop, bringing Usagi out of her thoughts.

"Arigato, Haruka-sama."

Haruka looked at her questionably. "Since when did you start using my honorific name?"

Usagi realized her slip. "Since now, I guess," she said, blushing.

"You're blushing," he commented, surprised.

"Shut up," she mumbled, embarrassed by the unexplainable reaction. "Don't think too highly of yourself."

He stared at her, thinking again. Finally having come to a decision, he took a deep breath and began. "Usagi, I have a question to ask you. I don't mean to be nosy but I'm curious, have you ever considered going out again? I mean, after your previous relationship."

It was Usagi's turn to be surprised. "As in dating?" she asked, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah," Haruka said, suddenly becoming sheepish.

Usagi took a deep breath. Was she ready to date? It wasn't as if she couldn't get anyone. With her stunning looks and quick wit, she usually attracted tons of attention. It was just that she hasn't entertained the idea much, not after what had happened. Sure, she's had a couple of first dates and flings here and there, but she knew Haruka was alluding to a more serious, committed relationship.

Haruka noticed her reluctance. "You don't have to answer. I'm snooping," he apologized.

Usagi looked up. "No, not at all. It's a valid question. I don't know," she sighed, "I haven't given that much thought. I'm just so busy with work that I don't have time for anything else, especially a relationship."

"You throw yourself into your work so you won't have to deal with that part of your life," he corrected gently.

Usagi bit her lip. Of course he was right, as always.

"You're scared of getting hurt. You're scared of not knowing what's out there. You're scared of falling blindly and having nobody there to catch you. Those are all legitimate reasons but don't you think it's time that you start coming out of the shadows?"

"You know me too well it's creepy," Usagi half-smiled.

Haruka shook his head. "Like I said, I understand what you've been through. Keep in mind you're not the only one who's been madly in love before."

"You?" Usagi whispered, her eyes wide. She couldn't imagine anyone that would want to dump him. Was the girl crazy?

Haruka nodded. "But I didn't let one bad relationship impede me."

"No… it wouldn't be fair… to the person I'm dating. I wouldn't – couldn't - love the person enough. I don't think I'll ever love anyone was much as I loved _him_. He was – is - the only one who has ever touched my heart," she explained.

"How are you so sure," Haruka challenged, "when he's the only one you've been with?"

"I just _know_. When we were together, it felt … right… like that was where I should be."

"So that's it, then? No more guys?" he questioned, a little too harshly.

"Maybe in a few more years, when I'm ready. After today, I definitely know I'm not." She paused. "Why are you asking all this?"

"Nothing, just wondering, I guess," Haruka answered, abashed.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stupid – you're not the prying type. There had to be a reason why you asked. I just spilled my guts out to you, so you better have a damn good reason why I did," she demanded.

"Feisty, aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Answer my question," she insisted.

He sobered immediately. "I asked... because… well, I was wondering if you would be interested in going out sometime… with me."

Usagi stared at him incredulously. "Going out, with you? As friends, right?"

"For someone who graduated from U of Tokyo, you're surprisingly slow. No, I meant as in a date," he said firmly.

"Oh."

"You don't have to say anything now – it was just a thought I had," he said quickly.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why me? Why now? We've been friends for so long, and you've never shown any interest in me. Why would you all of a sudden ask me out?"

"On the contrary, I've liked you for some time now. Seven years, to be exact."

Usagi's eyes popped out of her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Seven YEARS?"

"I've always liked you, from the moment I met you. When I'm around you, you make me so happy. You can make me laugh like no one else. You have this vitality about you that makes everything you touch brighten up. Of course you were with him at the time and I didn't dare to step in. Anyone could tell that no guy stood a chance in your heart next to him. But it's been two years since your breakup. Shouldn't you just consider other choices? You don't have to answer right away – I'll wait. But please, will you at least _think_ about it? I hate seeing you like this, the mess he's left you with." Haruka's voice was almost pleading.

"Haruka… I don't know…" Usagi began.

"Just think about it 'kay? I won't push you, and if you don't accept me, I definitely won't hold it against you. But I want to put the idea that you _do_ have other options in your head," he interrupted.

Usagi merely nodded, at a loss for words. "It's getting late, I better go. Thanks for the ride again." With that she hastily got out of the car, not daring to look back. She rushed up to her apartment, collapsing on the couch.

_What the heck was that about?_She thought.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's kinda weird, but since I'm making this up as I go, I've got a few different scenarios in my head and this is one I'm interested in toying around with. I intend for this story to be fairly long so I needed a few good love triangles to keep the plot going. I think it would be kinda fun to see Mamoru and Haraku react in the later chapters. Of course, I could be totally wrong and if you guys absolutely hate this idea, I'm willing to remove Haraku out of the picture. Again, thanks to those who still read my story! Reviews would be great!**


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but sadly, I don't.

Hi! Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm still alive and I'm back! I know it's been way long since I wrote and I hope that some of my readers are still out there. My reasons for my period of absence are lame, but I'll give them anyway: school, college apps, physics, college apps, chemistry, college apps, AP classes, college apps – you get the point. And since college apps and my first semester are over (WOOT WOOT), I have way more time to write and let the senior slack fully settle. ^.^ I am extremely sorry for not updating for so long. Truly I am. On a brighter note, I've figured out the direction I want my story to head in and most of the plot after being inspired from the insane amount of Sailor Moon episodes I've watched over winter break. Happy readings!

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

Rei stepped into the apartment and did a double-take. Rarely, if ever, has Usagi beaten her home from work. Only one conclusion could be drawn: Usagi had read the news.

"Hey, why are you home so early?" Rei asked, trying to keep her voice cheery and casual.

"I got sent home," Usagi replied glumly, not bothering to move from the couch to even acknowledge her friend.

Rei mentally growled in annoyance. _Yup, she's definitely read the news, _she thought. _She's acting like such a baby already. _"Why?" she asked again, hoping her tone still sounded light and friendly.

Usagi ignored her.

That did it.

"JEEZ USAGI WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH A BABY? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET OVER HIM AND STOP MOPING AROUND?" Rei shouted in frustration.

Usagi finally turned around and stared at her friend in surprise. "Huh?" she said, blinking in confusion. "What do you mean 'get over him'? I don't even like him, I think."

It was Rei's turn to be surprised. "What the hell?"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Usagi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mamoru," Rei answered slowly, questioning the blonde's sanity.

Usagi eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh."

"Wait, who are _you_ talking about?" Rei asked, repeating the question.

"No one." Usagi looked away, blushing.

Rei stood there for a moment, and then it finally clicked in her head. "Oh my gosh," she gaped. "There's _someone else?_ Usagi Tsukino, tell me this instant!" Rei squealed excitedly.

"Mind your own business," Usagi mumbled.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Rei chanted, shaking her friend's shoulders in sync with the words.

"Making me have a seizure isn't the best way to coax answers out of me, you know," Usagi snapped.

Rei immediately stopped the shaking, shocked. Usagi never snapped at anyone – least of all her friends – for no good reason. This must be serious. "Usagi, please?" Rei pouted.

Usagi sighed. There was no use evading Rei – she was too darn persistent and will find out eventually. "Fine. Seiya dismissed me from work early today because he knew something was up with me. I didn't feel like going home early because I'd have to deal with _you_ and your 'I need to get over him' speech." At that point Rei tried to interrupt, but Usagi continued. "So I decided to go to the café where I ran into Haruka and we talked and stuff. He ended up giving me a ride home and in the end he…"

"Yes, he what? He what?" Rei practically screamed.

Usagi eyed her warily. "Promise me you won't overreact and go all Rei on me?"

"Fine, fine," Rei agreed quickly. "Just tell me."

"He asked me out," she finished.

"And?"

"And what? That's the end."

"No, no, no," Rei said, waving her hand in exasperation. "What did _you _say?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. Of course Rei would want to know every detail so that she could proceed to analyze the situation and then critique Usagi's actions. Typical.

"I didn't really answer him; I sort of just… ran away."

"WHAT? What do you mean you ran away? Like you didn't even give him an answer, not even a maybe?" Rei questioned in disbelief.

"No, I told him I'd love to have dinner with him next week and then jumped out his car and ran without saying good-bye," Usagi replied sarcastically.

"Ha, funny," Rei said dryly. "But seriously, you didn't even say anything?"

Usagi closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, resisting the urge to punch her friend. Rei could be so annoyingly persistent sometimes. "Can you not imply from the fact that I ran away that I didn't answer him?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. If I were you, I would at least have –" Rei began.

"Well reality check," Usagi interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed, I am, thankfully, not you."

"I know. I would've thought you'd at least have the courtesy to answer him and make a graceful exit," Rei replied defensively, a little vexed.

Usagi' eyes flashed dangerously. She had enough to deal with without Rei getting on her case. "Jeez I'm sorry I didn't handle the situation to your liking but maybe instead of criticizing the way I live my life, you should get a life of your own. Remember the advice I gave you this morning? You should really consider it," she said vehemently.

"Calm down. What is with you today? Do you have PMS or something?"

Usagi snapped. "No Rei, I DO NOT have PMS! Why do you always assume that whenever someone's irritated estrogen is involved? Maybe if you can get through your thick head that I just had an extremely bad day and I don't need someone like you being involved in my life right now, you'd leave me alone."

"Fine," Rei retorted. "Excuse me for trying to be a good friend and help. You know what? Ever since you and Mamoru broke up, you've changed. You've pushed everybody that cared and loved you away as if you're afraid to let us in. Why are you such a martyr? Do you _enjoy_ silently suffering? Do you think that makes you a saint? Or are you secretly seeking attention, hoping we'd notice your little charade?" she spat.

Usagi balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into the palms. She bit down on her lip – hard – and her whole body trembled with fury. "Rei," she growled in a warning tone.

"No, don't interrupt me – I'm not done. I'm not speaking just for myself, but for everyone around me. You're not the Usagi we knew and loved – you've become cynical, impossible, and incredibly sarcastic. You have no idea how hurtful some of the things you say to your friends are. But we get by because we know it's not entirely your fault. Well, guess what? I've made enough excuses for you these two years – I've reached the end of my patience. I'm just going to say, Usagi, that one day you're going to turn around and find no one there for you."

Usagi slapped Rei across the face with all the force she could muster, her mind and vision blinded by rage. She bit down on her lip harder, drawing blood, willing herself to calm down lest she did something she might later regret, like strangling Rei to death. After she'd reeled her emotions in, she spoke. "Let me get one thing straight, Hino," she snarled. "You can say anything you want about me, but in no way are you permitted, _ever_, to conclude that I'd neglect and hurt those I love. Nor are you, under any circumstance, to presume that how I act is just a way to get attention. I can't believe you'd ever even conceive such an idea. Who do you think I am, _you_?" she spat the insult.

Rei's eyes hardened; fire blazed behind those twin pools of amethyst. "Usagi Tsukino, you've just crossed the line. I don't even know you anymore – where's my best friend?" As if to prove her point, she touched the cheek where Usagi had slapped her, now a violent shade of red and slightly swollen.

Usagi laughed without humor. "_Your _best friend? She's right here," she gestured, pointing to herself. "Except some people think she's not living up to their standards of happiness and contentment. I'm sorry I'm not _cheerful_ enough for you, but guess what? Not everyone's world is full of yellow sunshine and pink sparkles. Get use to the idea."

Rei's eyes widened. What Usagi just said were the same words she echoed to Minako two years ago…_"Stop being such a damn idealist, Mina. Not everything has to have a happily ever after. Just because your world is perfect right now doesn't mean everyone else's is."_ It wasn't Usagi who crossed the line – it was herself. She remembered what it was like to be in Usagi's shoes. She remembered her own dark ages: Her grandfather had just died, she'd gotten fired from her first job, and her boyfriend broke up with her all in the same month. She remembered how she'd treated her friends, lashing out stinging remarks that cut into their hearts. But they stuck by her and supported her till the very end. And Usagi was now going through what she went through and not only was she not sympathetic to Usagi's predicament but also she's criticizing Usagi's attitude. She'd inexcusably accused Usagi of being an attention-seeking, self-suffering, pitiless brat without any premise. But it was too late. She can't take back her words and Usagi would definitely not accept an apology. Still, she had to try.

"Usagi-chan," Rei whispered, defeated.

Usagi narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Just a moment ago, Rei was all fired up with anger – why was she suddenly so compliant?

Rei saw the unyielding distrust in Usagi's eyes and all hope shattered. She knew how stubborn Usagi could be. It would take a miracle for Usagi to forgive her. "Usagi-chan, I'm sorry!" Rei blurted before her courage failed her. She mentally prepared herself for the cruel jest that would definitely come.

"Don't bother apologizing," Usagi replied coolly. "I don't think you're the least bit sorry. You only said it to better your conscience. It's alright. I now know where you stand. After being friends for years it all comes down to this. Well, if my presence puts a damper on your perfect world, then I'll leave."

Rei stared at her friend, her heart breaking. Sure Usagi and she fought like sisters – that's what best friends do. But she knew. She knew this time she'd truly hurt Usagi. She could see the pain of betrayal in the blonde's eyes. "Usagi, no. I didn't mean any of it. I was stupid and my temper got the best of me. Please don't go," she pleaded sadly.

"No Rei," Usagi said sharply. "It would be better if we went our separate ways. It's blatant that we can't live together without tearing each other's throats out. Even the best of friends have fall outs and we're no exception." Usagi paused and laughed wryly. "And here I thought our friendship was strong enough to survive anything. I'll make it easier for you; I'll move. I'll leave as soon as I find another apartment in Tokyo. As for tonight I think it'd be best if I left." With that Usagi picked up her purse by the door and hastily left the apartment.

"Usagi-chan…"

-OoOoO-

Usagi slammed the shot-glass down and wiped her mouth with her hand. She raised her hand and waved the bartender over. Without talking, she pointed to her empty glass. The bartender looked at her worriedly.

"Miss, you should really stop," the bartender said, voicing his concern. "You've had ten shots already. Maybe I should call a cab to take you home?"

Usagi looked at the bartender over with glazed eyes. "Hey, you're cute," she slurred. "Wanna have a night out in the hotel with me?" she giggled.

The bartender blushed. He had to admit, the woman in front of him was nothing short of attractive. If she wasn't so drunk, he might have taken her up on her offer. "Miss, please. I can't, under good conscience, give you another shot." That much was true. Usagi was so alcohol-laden that she looked ready to pass out. Her small frame simply couldn't take such a hit.

Usagi's face turned an ugly, splotchy shade of red. "I said, I want another shot and I _will_ get another shot," she hissed vehemently. "Who do you think you are, telling me what's best for me? Do you think you can control my life? Gosh damn it, why are you still standing there, GET ME ANOTHER SHOT!" Usagi screamed, enraged. The bartender stood there, dumbfounded. Many heads in the bar turned and stared at Usagi, scowling disapprovingly at her sudden outburst.

"Alright, alright I'm going." The bartender quickly went to get Usagi another shot in hopes of pacifying her. "That lady's psycho," he muttered under his breath.

"Here," he said, sliding the newly filled shot-glass over.

"Thank-you," Usagi simpered. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She grabbed the glass and downed the contents in one gulp. Again, she slammed the glass down and looked up at the bartender expectantly. The bartender hesitated for the briefest moment before he went to fill Usagi's glass again.

"Odango?"

Usagi slowly turned around and came face-to-face with three incredibly attractive men. One had crystal-colored hair and bright emerald eyes. Another had curly chestnut locks and soft lavender orbs. The third was impossibly handsome with jet black curls and a penetrating midnight-blue gaze. Usagi immediately recognized them.

"Taiki-san, Yaten-kun, Seiya-sama!" Usagi hiccupped. She waved at them like a child and giggled.

Seiya assessed the blond worriedly. "Odango, what the hell happened to you?" He demanded.

Usagi tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean? Nothing happened to me," she slurred.

Seiya continued to stare at her. "You're drunk," he accused.

"No I'm not!" Usagi retorted childishly. "I'm perfectly fine and sober." As if to prove her point, Usagi stood up and took an unsteady step toward the trio, only to stumble over her feet. Thankfully, Seiya's quick reflexes took over and he caught her right before she hit the ground. Usagi looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with surprise. Seiya gazed back, completely mesmerized by her innocent cerulean orbs, forgetting that people were watching.

"Ahem." Yaten coughed non-too-subtly, interrupting the moment.

Seiya broke out of his daze, aware that he had held Usagi longer than necessary. He quickly set her down and looked away, embarrassed.

"Why so bashful Seiya? You're red as a tomato," Taiki teased his dark-haired friend, unable to resist.

"Yeah, there's no need to be mortified. I'd be proud of myself if I heroically saved a damsel in distress from falling and swept her into my arms," Yaten joined mercilessly.

"Shut up, you guys," Seiya snapped.

"Oh how cute! You're blushing Seiya-sama!" Usagi gurgled, patting Seiya on the cheek. "Ya know, you should blush more often; it brings out a lovely flush on your skin."

Yaten and Taiki exchanged glances and burst out laughing, holding each other for support. "Usagi-chan, you should get drunk more often; this is great!" Yaten chortled, knowing that Seiya was dying of humiliation. _This must really be putting a dent in his pride. _He thought happily. Usagi merely joined in the merriment and laughed obnoxiously.

Humiliation didn't even begin to describe an increment of what Seiya felt. Some friends he had. Yes, he realized that him catching Odango when she tripped was really sappy and totally a cliché movie moment, but did they _have to _make fun of him? And then they just _had to _comment on him being embarrassed, and of course Odango conveniently overheard that part and made him want to die when she said it was lovely when he blushed. What the hell did that even mean? And who the hell says "lovely"? Seriously, the good Seiya name – not to mention his manly-pride – was being trampled to the ground.

"Hey gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Seiya saw two men making their way toward Usagi. They were both around their thirties and very, very drunk. By the looks of their business suits, they had just gotten off of work and came to the bar to unwind after a long week.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good," Usagi declined politely, wobbling a bit. Even at her intoxicated state, she knew it would be stupid to accept a drink from complete strangers; who knew what sick, twisted things they were thinking?

The men didn't take the rejection very well. The taller of the two casually slung his arm around Usagi's shoulder. "Awww come on; don't be like that, baby."

Seiya balled his hands into fists, his body visibly shaking with anger. He knew he shouldn't interfere and cause a scene since the drunken idiots were probably harmless, but it pissed him off to no end that they were treating Usagi like a toy. Taiki noticed his friend's rigid composure and put a firm hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Let's see what they're up to before you do anything stupid and get us kicked out," he warned.

"Yeah, we just wanted some company. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't spend a Friday night alone. How about you give us just one dance?" the second man said, grabbing Usagi's wrist.

"No, really, I'm good. See, I've got company already." Usagi gestured toward the trio, hoping that the men would take a hint.

The taller one briefly glanced over and snickered. "You call _them_ company? Baby, I can give you a better time than any of them ever will. Why don't you ditch those losers and come with us?" He hinted suggestively, undressing Usagi with his eyes.

"Those _losers_ are my _friends_. I would rather spend a thousand years with them than a second more with pigs like you," Usagi answered icily, roughly shrugging the man's arm off her shoulder. The shorter man laughed at his friend. "And you," Usagi scowled, redirecting her attention to the shorter man. "To answer your question, no I will _not_ dance with you – if I can even call what you had in mind dancing – so let go of me."

"Oh feisty, aren't we?" The shorter man said. He pulled on Usagi's wrist, causing her to stumble into him. "I love it when women talk dirty," he purred, his face centimeters away from Usagi's.

"You sick bastards, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you," Seiya snarled. To say that he was furious would be an understatement. "Seiya, no," Taiki warned, grabbing his friend's arm. Seiya whipped his head around and glared dangerously at the brunette. "Taiki, what the hell are you doing? Don't you see what they're doing to her? Let go." Taiki shook his head. "Calm down, Seiya. I think you're giving Usagi less credit than she serves. Don't worry, your precious Odango will be fine," Yaten interjected, a secret smile playing upon his lips.

"You're despicable," Usagi growled, her eyes full of disgust as she glowered at the man. "Let-go-of-me."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He challenged, clearly enjoying the thought that Usagi was completely powerless against him.

"This," Usagi said simply before she sank her teeth into the man's arm and bit down – hard.

The man howled with pain and immediately released Usagi. He stumbled back a few steps, cradling his injured arm in his other hand. This time, the taller man laughed at his friend. "You conniving little bitch. We ask you nicely to come and spend time with us and this is how you repay us?"

"I wouldn't call spending time with the likes of you two a pleasant invitation of any sorts. Torturous – yes – but definitely not pleasant," Usagi retorted smartly.

"Why you…" The taller man snarled angrily, at a loss for words. He grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her over. "No one insults me and gets away with it. You'll pay for that." With that he twisted Usagi's arm, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Now this I like," the shorter man joined, his eyes wild and full of sadistic excitement. "_This_ is for putting teeth marks in my arm." He raised his good arm, fully intent on delivering a blow.

"Still think we should sit back and watch?" Seiya snapped at his friends, frustrated by their unwillingness to interfere sooner. "You can yell at us later – _after _we kick their asses," Yaten smirked.

Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the blow that never came. "Didn't anyone tell you? It's not nice to hit a girl, especially if you can't hit one without having someone holding her down for you," a strong, smooth voice said. Usagi looked up and saw Seiya standing in front of her, holding back the shorter man.

"Get out of my way, punk. No one asked you anything," the shorter man said.

Seiya narrowed his eyes. "And no one asked you to come and ruin an otherwise perfectly nice evening. So get lost."

"Make me"

"You really shouldn't have said that," Seiya smirked, secretly glad that he hand an excuse to be a bit violent. He lifted the shorter man up with both hands and threw him into a pile of stacked chairs. The man hit the chairs with full force, which fell down around him with a resounding crash.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend, we suggest you release Usagi this instant." The taller man slowly turned his head and saw two figures towering over him. "You two don't scare me," the taller man sneered, trying to sound unfazed. Taiki raised his eyebrows. "Really? Tell me, do you always stutter when you talk then?" Without waiting for a reply, Yaten grabbed the man's wrists and swiftly flipped him over so that he landed on his face. Taiki then picked the man up like Seiya did and threw him into a set of chairs right by the one his friend crashed into.

"Hey what's going on here?" The bartender asked, coming to check the racquet.

"Oh, nothing," Seiya said easily. "These two men were causing some trouble for our friend here," he gestured toward Usagi, "but we took care of everything."

The bartender nodded and looked at the said men. "Hey, I've seen those two! We've been getting a lot of complaints about them and they were supposed to be banned from here. Thanks, guys. I'll call security."

"Yup, no probs," Seiya replied before turning his attention to Usagi, who was still sitting on the ground, dazed. He knelt down and looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright, Odango?"

Usagi stared at him with big, wide eyes, shocked.

"Odango? Odango?" Seiya shook the blonde's unresponsive form, panic clouding his senses.

"Holy crap," Usagi croaked. "You guys kicked ass. I didn't know all of you can fight like that!"

Seiya blinked at her and then laughed. "Of all the things that should have sent you into shock, you were most alarmed by our fighting skills. But seriously, are you okay?"

Usagi nodded. It touched her that Seiya cared so much. "But I think I'm going to leave now," she said, getting up unsteadily.

"I'll take you home," Seiya offered quickly, immediately standing up to steady her. "You guys alright with riding the bus home?" Seiya asked his friends, as he was the one that drove them all here.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine. You just worry about being mighty and heroic and taking care of your Odango," Yaten answered, rolling his eyes. Sometimes it was embarrassing even for him to endure the ridiculous crush Seiya had.

As Usagi and Seiya walked toward the door, several women passed them and threw a flirtatious glance at Seiya.

"Oh, they're all checking you out," Usagi giggled.

Though he knew he shouldn't be bothered by this, it annoyed Seiya that Usagi could say such a comment without the slightest hint of jealousy. "Don't worry Odango, I only have eyes for you," he said lightly, though meaning each word with all his heart.

Usagi only swatted him playfully, completely missing the hidden message behind his statement.

-OoOoO-

He led her to the car, his arm still wrapped protectively around her waist as he gently helped her into the passenger seat. After he made sure she was secured, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. "You're going to have to stay awake. I don't really remember the way back to your apartment."

Usagi's eyes widened in panic. "No!" She shouted. "I'm not going there!"

Seiya looked at her, confused. "Why? Isn't that where you live?"

Usagi shook her head vehemently. "I don't live there anymore."

Comprehension dawned on him. "Oh. Is that why you're at the bar drinking your heart out? Had another fight with Rei and got kicked out?" He teased, chuckling to himself.

To his great surprise – and horror – Usagi began to cry. Big, fat tears rolled quickly down her porcelain face. "No! I got in a fight with her and kicked myself out!" She wailed.

Seiya was beyond words. He watched helplessly as Usagi bawled her eyes out. Crying females always made him nervous, and Usagi was no exception, especially since he couldn't understand why she was crying – since _she_ was the one who kicked herself out. Was it something he said? Or was she remembering some of the more unpleasant aspects of her argument with Rei? Whatever it was, he knew he had to do something to appease Usagi. At the rate she's crying, she'll be withered and shriveled from lack of water in a few minutes. He was surprised that one person was capable of producing so many tears.

"Odango…" he said uncertainly. "Don't cry…" He mentally kicked himself. Apparently he wasn't the only one who took notice of the stupidity of his own words; Usagi turned angrily to him. "YOU THINK I _WANT _TO CRY? ARE YOU STUPID? IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN CONTROL MY WATERWORKS! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING AND THINK 'Hmmm, I haven't cried in a week; I better drown myself in tears' or 'Oh no, I've been crying too much; I better stop now'!"

Seiya held his hand up defensively and shifted ever-so-slightly away. To be honest, he was kind of spooked. Never had he seen Usagi lose control like this – she was always so calm and collected (minus the temper problem) – the epitome of professionalism. Apparently drunk Usagi saw the moment as an opportunity to release two years of pent-up bitterness. She gulped in a supply of air and continued on her rampage. "OH, AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? YOU'RE A JERK! JERK, JERK, JERK, JERK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HUMILIATE ME AT WORK? WHY DON'T YOU GO PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE? DO YOU GET SOME SORT OF SICK ENJOYMENT FROM PISSING ME OFF? AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS USAGI! I DON'T EVEN WEAR MY HAIR THAT WAY ANYMORE, GOSH DAMNIT! I WORE IT TO WORK LIKE, FIVE TIMES! I HATE YOU! I-HATE-YOU!" She screamed, pounding the dashboard furiously.

"Odan – Usagi!" Seiya shouted, grabbing her wrists and restraining her. Usagi struggled against his grip fruitlessly for a few seconds and stopped. She went limp and hung her head, her body racked by tearless sobs. She felt drained – from everything. Everything that had happened since this morning, from the newspaper article to having flashbacks to her past, from meeting Haruka to the fight she had with Rei. This was the longest and most exhausting day of her life. Poor Seiya. All her troubles had pushed her over the edge, and he was the one to be on the receiving end of her frustrations. He didn't deserve this. She felt ashamed.

"Seiya…" she whispered, unable to look at him. "Gomen."

He didn't know why he did it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Slowly, he reached out his hand and gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, letting her know that he forgave her.

"Odango…"

Usagi lifted her head and looked at him, a blush creeping over her face. She hadn't felt a man's touch in such a long time, and the way Seiya was caressing her face told her that the touch was something more than friendship. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his palm, relishing in the warmth of his hand. Seiya faltered, surprised by the blonde's daring move. Usagi felt Seiya slightly retract his hand and opened her eyes to give him an apologetic look when she locked gazes with his midnight-blue orbs. Her heart began to hammer frantically in her chest and she gasped in surprise. How had she not noticed before? Those eyes. Those bright azure eyes that she loved so much. _His _eyes. Now that she thought of it, she had never fully noticed Seiya's features. As she sat and drank in his attributes, her heart stopped for the briefest moment. The resemblance was uncanny. Seiya looked just like _him_, from the eyes to the hair color to the face structure and even the shape of the nose and mouth. The only differences were that Seiya was shorter and had a less broad and chiseled frame. Still, Seiya could definitely pass for _his_ younger brother.

Seiya eyed Usagi apprehensively; he didn't like the critical look that she was giving him. "Oy, Odango!" He waved a hand in front of her face, afraid that she would revert to screaming at him again.

Usagi slowly blinked her eyes and realized that she'd been eyeing her boss like a piece of meat for the past few minutes. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Can you please take me home?"

"You want to go home?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, right," Usagi remembered. "Ummm. Well, I know this is going to sound weird and creepy, but I don't want to show up on a friend's doorstep because Rei most likely called them and I don't want to deal with that, and I don't want to go to a hotel and be alone, so can I possibly stay over at your place?"

"Sure, if that's what you really want," he smiled, winking at her suggestively. "Why Odango, I never knew you had it in you. What will people at work say if they find out that you stayed the night at my place while you were drunk?"

"Eww, get your mind out of the gutter, pervert," she scolded, smacking him playfully, though secretly relieved that Seiya was back to his teasing self.

Seiya merely laughed. Usagi looked at him, spellbound by his laughter. _What the heck is wrong with me? _She thought. _Even Seiya's laugh reminds me of **him**. What if Seiya is secretly a reincarnation of **him?**__Woah, girl, get a grip. You've definitely had too much to drink. _As Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was suddenly struck by an impulse to hug Seiya. So she did the only thing she could – she acted on her drunken whim. Before she could even think, she found her arms wrapped around Seiya's neck and her head buried in his chest. She felt his heart quicken before she felt him tense up. Usagi quietly giggled to herself; he probably thought she was crazy. But she didn't care. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of him. He smelled of roses with a hint of tangy citrus mixed with the subtleness of some foreign spice. "You smell good," she mumbled, more to herself than to him. She was unwillingly reminded that _he_ smelled of roses too, though a more seductive scent than the one Seiya had. Slowly, she lifted her hand and lightly traced patterns with her fingers over his toned chest. She heard his heart accelerate and detected the irregularity of his breathing. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. Usagi closed her eyes and buried herself deeper in Seiya's chest. She let all her troubles slip away and pretended, for a moment, that it was _him_ holding her rather than Seiya. It seemed all too real, the smell, the warmth, even the way Seiya's arms were securely hugging her small frame in that familiar way. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, barely audible.

Seiya felt his shirt starting to get wet and realized that Usagi was crying again. He became alarmed. Why was she crying? Was it because she didn't like him holding her? He quickly – albeit reluctantly – released his grip and carefully broke the embrace as to not set Usagi off again.

Usagi broke out of her daydream when she noticed the loss of warmth. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't being held by Seiya anymore. It took her another moment to comprehend that what had just happened was more than a bit awkward. _Holy crap I just made a move on my boss!_ She thought, panicked. _What the heck is wrong with me today? If I keep this up, he'll probably think that I'm doing this to sleep my way up through work. Baka, baka, baka! Okay, you need to control yourself. Now, apologize to him and ummm…use your drunken state as an excuse for your behavior. Yeah! That's good! And then if he asks tomorrow, pretend you don't remember anything so then he'll think it's all an innocent misunderstanding and not me trying to seduce him, although I wouldn't call what I just did anything near sexy. Good plan. Haha I'm so shady! You go girl! Okay, shut up and stop talking to yourself, Usagi! Gosh I **am**__so drunk. _ "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess I'm still a bit drunk." _Okay, that even sounded lame to me – like he's going to buy that. _

"I don't mind," he whispered, his eyes blazing with an undetectable emotion.

Usagi gaped at him – she didn't except such a response. _Okay, this has just gone beyond awkward, _she thought. She shifted uncomfortably and averted his piercing gaze, wanting more than anything for the moment to end. "Can we not talk about this and just go now?" She pleaded.

-OoOoO-

They drove home in silence. Usagi decided it was better to feign sleep than be awake and sit there awkwardly. It still unnerved her, her unexplainable urge to hug Seiya. And the feelings his touch elicited within her. She hadn't felt this way in … two years. She thought back to this morning, when the full force of Haruka's eyes sent her heart racing. Was she so starved for affection that any man can set her off now? That thought didn't bring her much comfort either. Maybe she had been denying her needs for too long, but why now? She had been fine until today, until she thought of _him_ for the first time in half a year. Maybe all her crazy emotions were her body's way of telling her that she needed to forget about him and move on. She knew she couldn't stay like this forever, but was she truly ready for a relationship? That word alone sent fear into her heart. She thought about what Haruka said. Maybe Haruka was right, maybe Mamoruwasn't _the one. _Usagi felt the car stop and the engine quiet down. She heard Seiya softly call her name as he gently shook her awake. Slowly, she opened her eyes and yawned, pretending to have woken from a deep sleep.

"Odango, we're here."

Usagi looked around and saw the apartment complex. It looked oddly familiar. "This is where you live?" She asked.

"Yes… wait you've been here before, remember?"

Usagi merely nodded. Yes, she knew she's been here on several occasions to deliver finished documents on weekends, but that didn't explain the nagging feeling she had. She felt as if she was missing some crucial information. Realization struck her as she remembered who else inhabited this building. _Oh my gosh… this has to be more than a coincidence. I was just thinking about that and now I'm here. Maybe this is my chance._ She thought.

"Shall we?" Seiya said, opening the door for her.

Having made up her mind, Usagi got out of the car and faced her boss. "Actually, Seiya, I just remembered that a friend of mine lived here. I think I'm going to go over there instead."

"What? I thought you said you didn't want to go to a friend's because Rei called all of them," Seiya said, mentally running through the list of friends that Usagi had who lived here. None came to his mind.

Usagi shook her head. "Actually, this is one friend I'm sure Rei didn't call. I'm sorry for making you go through all this and then for me to not even stay over. I don't want to impose on you, but I thank-you for the offer," Usagi said quickly before she turned and swiftly walked away.

"Wait, Odango! ODANGO!"

-OoOoO-

Haruka woke up to the incessant ringing of his doorbell. He glanced at the clock. 3:27 A.M. _Who the hell knocks on someone's door at 3 in the morning_, he thought, annoyed. _It's probably some teens playing a prank. If I ignore them, they'll probably leave. _The ringing, however, persisted, with each ring more urgent than the previous. Haruka groaned and sleepily walked to the door. "Damn those kids." He swung the door open, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind. All those thoughts evaporated as he saw who was standing at his doorstep.

Usagi.

At his door.

3 in the morning.

Teary-eyed, disheveled, and possibly …. drunk?

Haruka just stood there, rooted to the floor. "Usagi?"

"Haruka…" she said, her voice hoarse.

He got a whiff of her breath. Yup, she's definitely been drinking. "What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

She looked up at him, her sapphire orbs filled with lucid determination. "To give you your answer," she stated simply.

Without waiting for a reply, she threw herself on him and pressed her lips upon his in urgent desperation.

* * *

**AN: Ended on a mild cliffhanger. This chapter is my longest yet (15 pages on word) and believe it or not, it took me three months to write. I worked on bits and pieces of it whenever I had the time. What do you guys think about Seiya? When I watched the fifth season over break, I absolutely fell in love with him. I think he and Usagi would make a beautiful couple and they have way more in common than Usagi and Mamoru ever had, but that does not mean Usagi will end up with him in my story. I like the idea of the one-sided love and Seiya is a great character to create conflicts. Also, it will be interesting to see how the whole Haruka and Seiya part plays out since they're hilarious together, no? Also, for those who's been reading my story since I began writing, I did go back and change Usagi and Mamoru's English names to their respective Japenese ones. Why? Because I felt like it. =) Reviews would be adored. ^.^**

**Mamoru's coming in next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had to get everything established and create some conflicts before the plot gets driven forward.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Hello everyone! Yes, yes, I am still alive. I know it has been over a year since I last updated, and I cannot apologize enough for that. Hopefully there are still people out there who keep an eye on this story. This year has been so crazy busy for me-I just finished my first year of college, and I finally have some down time before I have to focus on my other priorities. I've actually had the first part of this chapter written a long time ago, but I didn't have the slightest idea how to wrap up until last night. I had a sudden inspiration and worked on the story until now. A special thank-you to lovely my beta reader, an incredible writer, and a dear friend of mine, FuturePrincess. Go check out her stories on Sailor Moon, they're pretty darn amazing and even completed! Hope you guys enjoy!

I know it's been a while so here's a recap of the last chapter: Usagi and Rei got in a huge fight in which Usagi slapped Rei and then told her that she can't live Rei anymore. Usagi then went to a bar/club where she got drunk and bumped into Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. After an incident with two drunk men from the bar, Seiya offered to drive Usagi home, but because Usagi didn't want to face Rei, Seiya took her to his apartment instead. Upon arriving at Seiya's apartment, Usagi realized that Haruka lived in the same building and made a split-second decision to visit Haruka. The chapter ended with Haruka opening the door and Usagi kissing him. Also, if it helps, you can read the Timeline I've posted for this story-it's a quick summary of all the major events that has happened thus far.

**_EFFECTIVE NEXT CHAPTER: I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO "PERFECT STRANGERS" WHEN I POST CHAPTER 9_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

There were many things going through Haruka's head at the moment. First, he was, of course, very shocked. Who would have expected someone to show up at his doorstep at three in the morning? Second, what the heck was Usagi doing here, besides the obvious answer? Speaking of whom, why was she kissing him? What Haruka really needed was to sit down and think. However, he couldn't see how he could push Usagi off without hurting her feelings. And though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want Usagi off of him–he liked the way that her soft lips moved expertly over his, eliciting responses from his body that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Usagi finally broke the kiss for some air. Haruka seized the opportunity to untangle himself from her and gently pushed her off.

"Usagi…" he said, at a loss of words.

Usagi looked up, her eyes a deep azure, full of resolve, pain, and an unspoken desire.

Haruka stared at her. This wasn't the Usagi he knew. This wasn't the girl he grew to love, his pure and innocent Usagi. He had never seen this side of her. She seemed more mature and…. experienced, someone who's seen too much with years of turmoil inflicted upon her. Haruka realized that this was the Usagi that was underneath the daily façade of happiness and laughter. This was the real Usagi, the one who's been guarded and locked away, the one who's been forbidden to be shown. It unnerved him that someone so young was capable of knowing so much hurt. Her eyes, those beautiful cerulean jewels, were dark and foreboding, enumerating multitudes of her suffering. Haruka's heart ached for her.

"Haruka," Usagi purred silkily. She moved closer, smiling at him seductively, and put her hand on his chest and slowly trailed a finger down. Haruka's breath hitched and his heart took off at breakneck speed. He grabbed her hand before it reached its destination.

"Usagi, stop," he said firmly.

She bore her eyes into his, her azure gaze filled with yearning. She leaned toward him, closing the space between them and whispered into his ear. "You know you want this as much as I do," she breathed huskily.

Haruka gulped. "Usagi, you don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk. Don't do something stupid that you'll later regret," he said, trying to ignore sensations that Usagi evoked as her breath barely made contact with his skin.

Usagi shook her head. "I know this," she stressed, pressing her body against his, "is what I want." Without waiting for a reply, Usagi once more captured Haruka's lips in a mind-numbing kiss. Her hand moved lightly over the contours of his chest and down the length of his arm. She smiled into the kiss when she heard him bite back a groan and took the opportunity to enter his mouth. This time, he didn't hold back as he moaned into the kiss and gently slid his hand under her shirt, and rested it on the small of her back. The simple gesture made something inside Usagi snap. Her last coherent thoughts evaporated as her higher brain functions shut down. She closed her eyes and, for once, let her emotions break free of their dam and rule her actions. Succumbing to her instincts, she eliminated the last millimeter of space between herself and Haruka and deepened the kiss, her lower lip trembling as she whimpered in need. One of her hands tangled itself in Haruka's hair of its own accord while her other hand once again traveled down Haruka's body.

Innate hunger, pure and raw, clawed through Haruka. The faint stirrings of lust began to awaken deep within him, and his desire quickly trumped all rationale. He felt Usagi grind her body desperately against his, her small frame molding into him. Her feather-light touches drove him crazy. His primitive impulses screamed at him: He wanted her – now. He wanted to eliminate every miniscule nuisance between them, to feel her bare skin rub against his. In one swift movement, he picked Usagi up by her thighs. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms automatically wound themselves around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, Haruka made his way toward the bedroom and unceremoniously lowered both of them onto the bed, with him straddling Usagi. The tension was palpable; the air was electric. Her eyes screamed for him to take her. Without waiting for further invitation, he lowered his lips onto her jaw line and planted a trail of kisses down her neck. His hand gently massaged her thigh in a circular motion, soothing and hypnotic. Usagi closed her eyes and arched her back, her knuckles white as she gripped onto Haruka's arms. His unoccupied hand tugged at Usagi's shirt. Taking the hint, Usagi raised her arms and Haruka quickly slipped the shirt off and tossed it to the side. Haruka's own shirt soon followed.

"Like what you see?" Haruka asked with a teasing smile, catching Usagi staring at him.

"Very much so," Usagi smiled back coyly, her fingers tracing over the subtle lines of his toned chest. For the third time that night, her hand traveled down and stopped right above Haruka's pants.

Haruka closed his eyes and groaned, his need for Usagi very much apparent. "God, Usagi."

Usagi looked at him with feigned innocence and merely smiled. Her fingers lazily ran over the skin above Haruka's pant line, teasing. A mischievous glint entered Haruka's eyes as he placed his lips over Usagi's. Usagi responded enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting her ministrations. With one hand, Haruka ran along the length of Usagi's upper body and curves, resting on her torso while his other hand rested on her thigh and stealthily made its way toward the core of her desire. Usagi gasped and dug her nails into Haruka's skin. Her breath became shallow and beads of dewy perspiration formed around her forehead, making her hair matted and sticky.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Haruka said conversationally as he moved his thumb in a circular pattern on Usagi's torso, barely touching her skin. Usagi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she could only respond with a whimper of pleasure. Haruka smirked at Usagi's response, his hand getting dangerously close to its destination. Usagi squeezed her eyes tightly and hung on to Haruka for dear life; never had she felt such bliss. The very, very tiny part of her conscious thoughts told her that she ought to inform Haruka – and soon – that she was a virgin. She hadn't meant for things to go this far – she had thought that Haruka would deny her advances. That fleeting thought quickly dissolved when she felt something bite down on her neck. A new wave of pleasure washed over her as Haruka worked his mouth on her neck while tugging at her pants.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed.

Haruka froze. Realizing what she said, Usagi gasped in humiliation. "Oh my gosh Haruka – I'm so sorry… I didn't mean – I was – but –"

Haruka merely stared at her, careful to not let his composed mask slip. "I should've known." How could he have been so stupid? How could he have honestly believed that Usagi wanted him?

Usagi watched Haruka apprehensively, afraid to speak. She felt like a complete idiot and a major bitch. What was she thinking? _But I wasn't_, she reminded herself. _I wasn't even THINKING about him. I was barely aware of anything expect what Haruka was doing to… yeah, okay not going there. Damn it, I can't believe this. Even when my conscious thoughts stop working, he still manages to wiggle his way into my stupid subconscious. That's just like him. Can't stand to be unnoticed for one second. 'Oh look at me! I'm so fly! I'm so sexy! Bow down to my awesomeness!' Isn't it enough that my life has been a living hell for the past two years? Seriously, go make someone else's life miserable and pathetic…I must have done something really, really bad in my past life to deserve this, like castrate someone with a fork. Hey! Maybe I castrated him! That's actually not a bad thought. I'd be doing everyone a favor. Haha suckah! Okay, totally not relevant to the situation at hand. Focus, Usagi, focus. _

Usagi felt the bed shift beneath her and was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused on Haruka, who was walking toward the door. "You should stay here for the night. I have spare pajamas in the closet," Haruka said with his back turned to her. "You can help yourself. The bathroom is on your left if you need to take a shower. Extra towels are in the cabinet. I'll see you in the morning."

"And where will you sleep?" Usagi asked, her voice coming out small. Now that Haruka was not by her, she felt extremely diminutive. She clutched the sheets tightly to her chest.

"On the couch, where else?"

-OoOoO-

Soft light filtered through the window, basking the room in warm sunshine. Usagi groggily opened her eyes and yawned. For some reason, her head felt like it had been pounded through with a hammer. Without thinking, her hand fumbled its way to the nightstand where she kept a bottle of Advil. When her hand hit the furniture, she realized something was off: Her nightstand was usually very cluttered, and by now she would be knocking things off left and right. Yet, she didn't make contact with anything; the nightstand was uncharacteristically clean. In fact, the only items resting on said furniture were a lamp and digital clock that read 8:19 A.M. When Usagi realized that she wasn't in her own room, she sat up and looked around wildly. She saw that the room was very simple, with mocha-colored walls and beige curtains. It only had a bed, nightstand, dresser, and a one-person sofa in the corner. Everything matched and was very tidy. Despite the simplicity, the room was very cozy, and as she wondered who lived here the door opened and a very disgruntled Haruka walked in. Usagi was at a loss for words. Haruka, of all people, was the last person she had expected to see. _What the hell? _She thought frantically. She delved into her memories, trying to recollect the events of last night. She remembered the fight and winced. She'd have to deal with Rei later. Skimming over that part she remembered being at the bar and drinking - a lot. And then, vaguely, she recalled Seiya being there, and a fight, and crying in Seiya's car, and then... nothing. She couldn't figure out why she was here - if Seiya drove her, shouldn't she be at Seiya's place right now? Well, at least she knew the source of her headache, which at the moment was making her head hurt so much it was difficult to think.

"Hey Haruka," she said, unsure where to start. "Ummm, do you have any Advil or Ibuprofen or something 'cause my head hurts like a mother."

Haruka stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was just pretending not to remember or if her confused expression was genuine. Either way it didn't matter, he told himself. It would be better if she didn't remember so the inevitable awkwardness can be avoided. "Yeah, sure. I have some in the other room I'll get it for you. Why don't you get cleaned up, the bathroom is right through those doors." He pointed to a door to his right.

"Okay, thanks." Usagi scrutinized Haruka's movement as he left. She felt that something was off. For some reason, Haruka didn't emanate the friendliness and warmth that he usually did. In fact, he seemed a bit distant. Thinking it was all in her head, Usagi got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She'd barely taken three steps when she realized that she was shirtless. "Oh holy-" She looked around and spotted her shirt crumpled and lying at the foot of the bed. She looked down and prayed that she had something on and she saw she did, though the sight of her panties didn't quite soothe her now frantic mind. Suddenly everything fell into place: Haruka's distant expression, her sleeping in his room–alone–and what happened after she got out of Seiya's car. The humiliation of previous night's events made her stumble and her stomach tightened and churned dangerously. Realizing that that reaction had nothing to do with her epiphany, she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. When she reached the toilet she heaved and spilled her guts out. She heard Haruka enter the room and closed her eyes, mortified. _Please, please, please let him set the Advil down and not come in here_, she prayed. Unfortunately, the Gods didn't favor Usagi today because she felt Haruka right behind her a second later. _Damn it!_ She screamed mentally. Without saying a word, Haruka moved closer and with one hand gently scooped up her golden tresses. Usagi thought she was going to die of humiliation but that thought was quickly interrupted by another wave of nausea. After bowing before the porcelain god for a good fifteen minutes, Usagi shakily stood up with the support of Haruka. She mumbled a quick thank-you and he nodded and silently left. Vowing never to drink again, Usagi rinsed her mouth of the vile aftertaste and made her way back to the room. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands, completely dazed and at a loss. _What have I done? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Way to go, Usagi, way to ruin another relationship. _In the past day and a half, it seemed she had screwed up every good thing she had going in her life. Come to think of it, yesterday was possibly the most eventful and dramatic day she's had since, well forever. The last time she had felt such a tornado of emotions–anger, pain, sadness, and passion–was seven years ago. It struck Usagi that out of all the emotions she felt, she definitely wasn't expecting passion to be on the list. She'd dealt with anger and sadness, and is an old friend with pain, but passion was something she hadn't encountered in a very, very long time. Ever since Mamoru broke off the engagement, her dating life has been in the dumps. She'd gone out on quite a few first dates and even attempted a handful of relationships, but no man was able to put the spark back in Usagi, to make her excited to be in love again. She would either be bored of them or become incredibly annoyed with them after a while for no reason. Rei, in one of her more blatant moments, sourly pointed out that Usagi had serious commitment issues and would die an old spinster if she doesn't become less uptight about dating and start to actually show interest in her prospects. Rei's comment earned her a biting retaliation in which Usagi told her that she wasn't any better in the dating arena and seeing as how she also has serious commitment issues, she should worry about getting a steady boyfriend herself before belittling Usagi. Commitment issues aside, Usagi realized that last night, with Haruka, there was passion. Granted she was heavily under the influence of alcohol which probably had a lot to do with how she was feeling, but nevertheless last night there was something there. Usagi felt a bubble of hope as she thought about this. Maybe this was the spark she was looking for. Okay, so having almost drunken sex was perhaps not the best way to start off a good relationship, but at least she knew that they have physical chemistry. _Woah slow down there, Usagi_, she reminded herself, _don't think too far ahead here_. Usagi tried not to let her memories of last night get the best of her, but her thoughts unavoidably turned to the conversation she had with Haruka in his car yesterday. The more she thought about it, the more the idea of dating Haruka appealed to her. Off the top of her head, she could think of many qualities she liked about Haruka and many more reasons why dating him would be good for her. _But does he still want to date me, after what happened? _She thought. _Would he even want me after he saw me like __**that**__? _Usagi remembered his guarded demeanor this morning, how he barely made eye contact with her. She needed time to really think this one over, but before anything could ever even happen between her and Haruka, she needed talk to him and clear the awkward silence.

-OoOoO-

Haruka heard the bedroom door open followed by the footsteps of Usagi making her way to where he sat reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. He didn't know whether he wanted Usagi's company or not. A part of him wanted her to sit down so they can talk this through and have their friendship go back to the way it was before last night–though he doesn't know how normal their friendship will be after they'd seen one another almost naked. The other part of him wanted her to leave so he doesn't have to deal with talking to her and face the humiliation of his rejection from last night. Haruka heard the sound of the chair scrape against the tiled floor as Usagi sat across the round dining table from him. He felt her staring tentatively at him and knew she was waiting for him to look up from the paper. He knew that this conversation was inevitable, but he wished he had more time to mentally prepare what he was to say though he knew he was just making excuses to avoid the blonde across from him.

"Haruka," Usagi began, her voice soft and hesitant. She waited for him to look up from the paper, and when he finally did and made eye contact with her, her heart began to beat twice as fast. His soft amber gaze seemed to pierce into her soul, as if he already knew what she was going to say. "I'm sorry," she said in a rush before her nerves got the best of her and she chickened out. "I'm sorry for everything. I know that probably doesn't mean much right now, but I really, really am. From intruding your apartment so late at night to forcing me on you to what happened in the bedroom. This will sound super cliché, but it's true: What I said and did has nothing to do with you; it was all in my head, it was all my fault. Especially what I said. I didn't even mean for things to get that far. I don't know what I was thinking–I thought you'd stop me before it got so carried away." Usagi abruptly stopped talking and pressed her lips together for fear more stupid words would flow out of her. This was definitely not one of her finer moments, and her apology sounded more like a muddled accusation rather than an articulated "I'm sorry" explanation. She wished she was more coherent with her words so that Haruka could know how truly sorry she was. "I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm sorry if I hurt you. What I did was completely inexcusable. Please, I don't want to lose you as a friend," Usagi whispered pleadingly, her eyes cast down in shame.

Haruka's heart went out to blue-eyed girl before him. He knew, without a doubt, that Usagi's apology as one-hundred percent sincere. He also knew that he was as much to blame for last night as Usagi, if not more. Yes, Usagi may have initiated the whole thing but she was drunk. He, on the other hand, was perfectly lucid and should have known better. Not only did he not stop her advances, but he egged her on, pushing her desire to the limit. In a sense, he took advantage of her. He should be the one ashamed of himself, not her. And now she sat there, with her head down and her eyes most likely full of guilt. He hated that he was the cause of her sadness. Ever since that bastard broke her heart, Haruka had vowed to put a smile on her face whenever he was with her, if only for a moment. "Apology accepted," Haruka replied graciously. "I'm not mad, and I definitely don't blame you, Usagi. It was as much my fault as it was yours." He conveniently left out the part of how she did hurt him, but it wouldn't do any good to voice that.

Usagi looked up, her eyes hopeful. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Haruka had to stop himself from laughing out loud. The way Usagi was looking at him reminded him of a puppy looking at its owner after it had done something wrong–she looked so darn cute!

Usagi smiled in relief. This was another great thing about Haruka: He has the ability to make her feel comfortable and at ease in any situation. If this were with any other guy, well she didn't want to go there. Not that she had many guy friends to begin with, and even less she'd even consider hooking up with. The more Usagi dwelt on the idea of dating, the stronger her convictions about it grew. The question now was, should she bring it up? Would Haruka think she had become desperate and semi-psychotic? Yesterday when he confessed his feelings for her, she all but ran out of the car without an answer. Then she showed up at his apartment drunk and practically begged for sex. Now she tells him that she wants to date him? Of course she knew he would be gracious in his reply, being the perfect gentleman that he was, but still, she didn't want to come off as too forward or intense. This was a fine line that Usagi was walking on because she knew despite Haruka's cordial response, there was a no man's land between them, and order for their friendship to continue without any tension or awkwardness, they must come to an absolution. Saying "I'm sorry" followed by an "I forgive you" was definitely not the remedy to this delicate situation. Usagi suspected that Haruka felt the same way she did: For their friendship's sake, they needed to talk about yesterday, from the conversation they had in the car to Usagi's late night intrusion and figure out where they both stood, however unpleasant the talk may be. Usagi also suspected that Haruka was being courteous by not bringing up the subject himself for fear he might be pushing Usagi to talk when she wasn't ready to do so. She knew this was an unavoidable topic and if she left without resolving the situation, she may not have another chance to talk with him for months, in which case their friendship would definitely have taken a turn for the worse. Plus, after all she's done, it was the least she could do to give him an answer.

"Haruka…"

"Hmmm?" Haruka replied absent-mindedly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I want to talk to you, about what you said yesterday," Usagi stated firmly, hoping the tone of her voice let Haruka know that what she was about to say was serious.

Haruka froze for a second, completely caught off-guard. He slowly set the cup down and scrutinized Usagi for a moment. He had mentally prepared himself for a very awkward morning, one that consisted of Usagi making a hasty and jumbled apology, which she had already done and didn't disappoint, and then sitting together for an uncomfortable twenty minutes or so and finally Usagi excusing herself and leaving. He certainly didn't except Usagi to willingly offer to talk about yesterday. The look of her alarmed face when he confessed that he had feelings for her was still imprinted vividly in his mind. Not that he wasn't glad that Usagi was opening up–he was just very, very surprised. And eager to hear what she had to say. "Don't worry about it," Haruka replied easily. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I know it was very sudden, and you didn't have any time to process what I told you." Haruka had to make sure that Usagi wanted to talk because she was ready, not because she felt that she had to for his sake, so he responded in a way that left Usagi completely free to back out of the conversation if she chose to do so.

"No," Usagi said, shaking her head. "What I meant was, I've been thinking about it, and…"

"And?" Haruka prodded, his heart racing with anticipation. He knew that this could go either way, that Usagi could be telling him that she wasn't interested in him, but a large part of him hoped that she would tell him that she's been in love with him for years and had been hiding it all along. Okay, maybe not to that extent, but the general idea was there.

"I like you," she admitted shyly. "And I know I'm physically attracted to you. We have physical chemistry–last night at least proved that much. But I don't know how we connect on an emotional level. In some ways it will be easier with you but also more difficult. I feel you understand me more than anyone else: You get me and I like that. I don't have to hide my feelings or the fact that there was a man who once deeply touched my heart. I have fun when I'm with you, and you make me happy. At the same time, however, the transition from us being friends to dating may be awkward because I'm so used to hanging out with you as a friend, and I don't want anything to be weird. I'm willing to give us a try, but I'm warning you dating me won't be a walk in the park because I am definitely a difficult person to be around, probably messed up on so many levels, have a dark past, and will most likely drive you crazy sometimes. But no matter what happens I want to know that we will always be friends first. We don't have to be exclusive either," she added as an afterthought, "I don't want to bog you down with boring old me if you're interested in other women. We can try and go on a few dates– "

Haruka had heard enough. Before Usagi could finish her sentence, he walked around the table toward her, gently turned her head to him, and kissed her. He felt Usagi tense up in surprise but ignored her reaction. He gently caressed her lips with his and she kissed him back, slowly at first and then with more fervor. After a minute, they broke apart for air, Haruka with his eyes still closed. The kiss was sweet and soft, exactly what their first kiss should have been.

"Really, Usagi, I stopped listening after you said 'I like you'," he chuckled. "But really," he continued soberly, "you think you're all dark and twisted, and maybe it's true, but I don't care. Because I know you, and I know that you're not as creepy or damaged as you think yourself to be. And even if you are, it's okay because it just shows that you're not afraid to feel. Also, I can deal with you driving me crazy because you do that anyway, so I've had practice," Haruka smirked as he dodged the playful swat Usagi delivered. "As for boring old you, I've known you for seven years and I haven't had a single boring moment with you. If this is what being bored feels like, then I say it's pretty darn great. When I said I've liked you for seven years I wasn't kidding. If I can wait that long for you, and now I finally have you, why would I want to go out with other women?"

Usagi couldn't help but smile. She must be beaming like an idiot, but she didn't care. The bubble of hope she had earlier began to grow bigger until she thought it might burst from her chest. She stood up from the chair, took at step toward Haruka, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with every fiber of her being. "My oh my," Usagi said after they broke the kiss, "aren't you a smooth talker."

* * *

**A/N: I know much didn't happen this chapter and it only involved two characters, but I wanted to resolve the Haruka/Usagi situation or else it will be come too messy in the later chapters because I'm going to keep adding more dimension to the story. I want to know how you feel about the Haruka/Usagi pairing and if it's too forced and sudden. Also, I know I promised that Mamoru would make an appearance here, but I couldn't make it work. I truly did intend to end the chapter with Mamoru arriving at Japan, but the Haruka/Usagi scene was so long that it turned out to be a chapter within itself. It was either I withhold posting this chapter until Mamoru makes an appearance, which probably won't happend for another eight pages on word, or I post this nice little scene by itself. I think it worked out quite well in the end. I promise I'll try my best to have Mamoru be in the next chapter. Also, for those who are fans of Grey's Anatomy, you may have noticed that I added a Mer/Der moment at the end when Haruka pointed out that Usagi being dark and twisted isn't necessarily a bad thing :)Thank you for reading and reviews are adored!**

**Again I would like to remind you all that when I post Chapter 9, the title of this story will be changed to "Perfect Strangers" **


End file.
